


It's Never Too Cold for Ice Cream

by RileeTheRiddler



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Crimes & Criminals, Family, Fluff, Gen, Harm to Children, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Kid Fic, Makkachin - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, No Romance, Nothing explicit, Nurses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Parent Victor Nikiforov, Parent-Child Relationship, Police, Poor Katsuki Yuuri, Sick Yuuri, St. Petersburg, Victor's POV, child yuuri, smart yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileeTheRiddler/pseuds/RileeTheRiddler
Summary: Yuuri was taken when he was on his way back to the foster home. For awhile he thought he would never be free, but then he is rescued by an angel with gray hair. It takes him a day to recognize his savior as Viktor Nikiforov, his childhood idol. What follows is a whirlwind of hospitals, drama, new friends, family, skating, and healing. All the while Viktor is fiercely trying to protect Yuuri from the desperate and dark underworld of St. Petersburg.





	1. Rocky Road

It was cold and windy when Viktor met Yuuri for the first time. St. Petersburg was full of dying leaves and howling alleys and Viktor was bundled up in a coat that reached his knees. The autumn wind bit into his exposed cheek and scraped across his face.

  
Viktor hated the cold. It was only Autumn though, it would get worse.

  
Yakov though it was strange that a four-time world champion hated the cold as much as he did, but there was a stark difference between the comfort of the ice rink and the bitter, harsh bite of winter. It brought up unpleasant memories, and Yakov knew not to push.  
He would survive the frigid, harsh Russian weather like he always did.

  
A sharp cry, the sound of a child in pain, cut through the air. Viktor froze. He listened. The sound came again, it was unmistakable.

  
“Help … Please!”

  
Viktor sprinted to the opening of the alley just in front of him and immediately jumped into action.

  
The scared kid, who couldn’t be more than ten, the lurking, dark shape of an adult looming over the child.

The blood staining the child’s ragged clothes.

Viktor wasted no time. In what felt like less than a second Viktor had picked up a thick bottle from the recycling lying next to the garbage and broke it over the man’s head. In the next second he had sprayed the man with the pepper spray he kept on him at all times, and in the third second Viktor had grabbed the child and took off, away from the dark alley and it hideous realities. Not once did he look back.

  
The kid was crying, shaking in terror, and gasping out muffled sobs in Viktor’s arms.

  
Gradually, Viktor slowed. Cautiously, he looked around to make sure they weren’t being followed. He checked every suspicious shadow, although there were few in this new part of town. He had actually run pretty far.

  
He looked at the child in his arms and his heart broke.

  
He was small, obviously Asian, skinny or starved with bones protruding out underneath his skin, and blood still dripping from a gash on his cheek. The dark circle under his eyes spoke of untold horrors and long nights.

  
He was so small.

  
Viktor knelt on the ground and slowly lowered the boy until he was standing upright.

  
“Hey,” he whispered gently, “are you okay?”

  
The boy just looked at him with wide brown eyes that glistened like honey with his tears. Uncomprehending eyes, Viktor realized.

  
He tried again, this time in English, remembering how the child had called out, “Are you okay, little one?”

  
The tears had tapered off slightly by now, and the child brought a small fist to his eyes to get rid of the evidence of his weakness. Gently, Viktor grabbed a tissue from his pocket and wiped the tears off the child’s face.

  
Viktor’s actions only seemed to open the floodgates and the child once again burst into tears.

  
Then he threw his arms around Viktor and cried into his jacket collar.

  
The older slowly brought his arms around the traumatized child and let him cry.

  
+++

Viktor arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. The young boy had exhausted himself in Viktor’s arms and was now dozing on his shoulder while Viktor carried him into the emergency room.

  
The nurse on duty gasped when she saw the child.

  
“What happened?!”

  
“I found him getting attacked in an alley on Galich street,” Viktor started, “I sprayed the guy with mace and grabbed the kid and ran. I think he is really hurt. But I can only see the gash on his cheek."

  
The nurse had grabbed a colleague at this point and was prepping an emergency bed, “Set him down here,” she ordered, “Be gentle, you never know the kinds of injuries these types have.”

  
“These types?!” Viktor exclaimed, “what do you mean?”

  
She gave him a long look, raised an eyebrow, and gestured to the bed. Viktor took the hint and tried to lay the child down. As soon as Viktor attempted to pull away, the kids honey brown eyes flew open and he cried out.

  
“No!”

  
Viktor froze. Those burning eyes locked with his and in heavily accented English the young boy implored Viktor, “Stay, please don’t go.”

  
Viktor’s heart felt like someone had shoved a knife into it but he did not hesitate to reassure the boy.

  
“I’m right here, little one.” He implored, “don’t be scared.” He grabbed a small, cold hand and cradled it gently. The boy squeezed back with a grip stronger than iron.

  
He looked around and finally seemed to realize where he was. He took in the nurse, who was trying to be as unobtrusive as possible off to the side, and then looked around and seemed to recognize the ER.

“I brought you here because you are hurt,” Viktor whisper to the child, “But they will help you and I will keep you safe. Don’t be scared.”

  
Wide eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul before accepting what he said. The nurse approached then and spoke to Viktor quietly in Russian.

  
“We are taking him back now. We will need to examine him and do a few tests. His cheek doesn’t look deep enough to need stitches, but there may be broken bones, it’s not uncommon.”

  
With that, she unlatched the bed and started rolling through the big doors off to the side that led to the patient’s rooms.

  
“What did you mean by types? And it’s not uncommon? Are you saying its normal for kids to get viciously beaten in alleys?” Viktor exclaimed, the concept almost inconceivable to him. But then he looked down at the small hand he was holding as he walked along the rolling bed that was entirely too large for the young child, and his heart squeezed.

  
“It did not used to be so common,” the nurse sighed sadly, “Lately, there have been many young people who have been brought in. There has been an uptick in human trafficking in St. Petersburg and the police are struggling to bring them to justice. The children are stolen from their homes and sold off like cattle. This poor dear is not the worst I have seen and he is lucky to have escaped.”

Viktor was stunned. Human trafficking? In his home city? It was happening right under his nose and he had heard nothing about it. He didn’t watch the news religiously but he would have heard about something this big, he was sure.

  
“I’ve heard nothing about this!” he voiced, the words tinged with horror and incredulity.

The nurse stared flatly ahead. “The news agencies and the people do not want to talk about it or hear it. They are happy in their ignorance.”

Viktor had nothing to say to that. He had been happy in his ignorance not two hours ago.

  
He looked down again as the young boy gripped his hand and the nurse left the room.

  
Even now, Viktor was overwhelmed. Trying to keep calm for the child was a herculean effort, but Viktor knew he could not panic or act like his usual self. It would undoubtedly scare the boy.

  
“My name is Viktor,” he reached out and gently stroked the boy’s hair. “What is your name, little one?” He finally asked.

  
Those honey brown eyes looked at him with trust and suspicious warring for dominance. It was nearly two minutes before the boy glanced at their hands and hesitantly whispered an answer.

  
“My name is Yuuri.”  
+++

Viktor acted as translator when the police showed up. Yuuri did not speak Russian but his English was good for his age. Viktor was fluent in a few languages due to his career and hobbies, but the police officers only spoke Russian.

  
They sent in a young female officer while her burly partner guarded the door. She questioned Yuuri about what had happened to him and anything he might remember. Viktor gained a clearer picture of what was happening in their city as the two spoke.

  
Apparently, the Bratva had established ties with various other criminal organizations throughout the world and were expanding their human trafficking operation to include various types of ethnicities.

They were offering a wider variety of merchandise, so to speak. And St. Petersburg was one of the Bratva’s most successful cities.

  
Viktor was horrified.

  
Uncharacteristically, Viktor wished he had done more than break a bottle over the man’s head. He wished he had stuck around and stabbed the monster with the broken shards of glass for daring to go after innocent children in such a way.

  
Yuuri kept a tight hold on Viktor’s hand as he relayed what had happened to him.

He had been taken from a foster home in Japan nearly a year ago, just after his ninth birthday. His parents had died in an accident 6 months before that. His older sister was going to adopt him as soon as she was old enough, back then she had been too old for the system but too young to take care of Yuuri.

The yakuza had snatched him in a moment of inattention on his part. They told him that they had been watching him and knew that no one would miss him. Yuuri had tried to fight, but they drugged him and the next thing he knew he was waking up in dark and crowded room with nine other children.

  
The next year was brutal and Yuuri tried at first to gloss over it. But between Viktor’s gentle grasp on his hand and the female officer's pleading eyes, Yuuri continued. Viktor struggled to relay Yuuri’s words without breaking into helpless tears.

  
“They did not treat us well,” he rasped in a strained tone, every word was a battle. Viktor wanted nothing more than to drag Yuuri into his arms and tell him it would be alright, that everything would be okay. He couldn’t though, he knew how important this was. Yuuri was safe now, but what about the other children? They were still suffering. “We were to act a certain way, do certain things, and if we did not then we were hit and kicked and spat on and starved. They took pictures of us. I was older than a lot of the others, so I tried to be strong for them. But sometimes they would take someone and we would never see them again.”

  
Here he paused, “One day, I found out what happened to the kids they took away, because on that day they took me.”

  
He went on to explain how it was spring when he saw the outside for the first time in months, Yuuri had not realized that he had been held for so many months already. Time seemed to blur together. They drugged him again, but although the memories are fuzzy, he remembers being poked, prodded, and packed away like some piece of meat. They sent him first to a country that smelled like ash and pepper. Thailand, Yuuri eventually found out. From there he was shuffled around though China and India then finally Russia. It was early autumn when he made it to St. Petersburg.

  
Yuuri had gradually stopped shakings as his story progressed, the words delivered in what could be called a monotone if not for the undertone of anguish. But he stopped once again at this point in the story.

Viktor was stiff with shock and horror. This poor child had been through so much pain and suffering and yet here he was speaking of it all. Viktor knew it was not easy for Yuuri, he was only ten years old, but he was delivering the story with a spine of steel because he knew his friends, the other children, were still suffering. He knew he had to help them. Viktor did not know if he would have had the same strength if he was in Yuuri’s position. His voice was hoarse from translating Yuuri’s story and his eyes burned with held back tears.

  
“It was less organized in this city,” Yuuri’s words startled Viktor out of his thoughts, “the people holding me tried to keep me drugged all the time because a couple children had escaped already. It was hard to think clearly but I think there was some fighting going on between them. One day, they did not drug me and instead threw me into a bath and scrubbed me raw. I was still dazed so it took me awhile to realize what was happening. But I realized soon that they had found someone to buy me.”

  
Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand with both of his. He tried to give the child strength to get through the next part of his story.

  
The female office was taking notes and recording still, Viktor hated her just a little for putting Yuuri though this. He hated her for not speaking English and making Viktor repeat every horror filled word.

  
“That’s who Viktor saved me from,” Yuuri lifted his gaze to Viktor now, “you saved me from the man who bought me.”

  
+++

  
It took over an hour for Yuuri to finish his story, and after that he slipped into an exhausted sleep. Viktor was shaking and nauseous as he disentangled his hand from Yuuri’s and stepped outside after the police officer.

  
She was frowning as she talked to her partner. They quieted as Viktor approached.

  
“What is going to happen to Yuuri now?” He asked them.

  
She gave him the same stare the female nurse from before had, full of scrutiny and judgment. Viktor held her gaze. He did not look away.  
“That is a very brave boy in that room,” she finally stated. “He has given us much information that will help. For now, the social workers will try and contact his sister while he stays in secure location. We are working to bring these monsters in. And we are closing in on them. The boy was not wrong when he speculated about infighting. I cannot tell you anything else.”

  
Viktor took a moment to absorb that information. He knew what he had to do. “Let me look after Yuuri until this is over, or you find his sister.”

  
She frowned at him, “Why do you want this responsibility?”

  
“I saved him!” Viktor exclaimed, “I held him while he cried and repeated every word of his heartbreaking story, I cannot just abandon him now”

  
She frowned even harder at him, “Mr. Nikiforov, he will be placed in a safe location and he will be taken care of, but we cannot let some stranger take him home.”

  
“Please,” Viktor begged, “I just want to help him, he feels safe with me. I’ll do whatever it takes to be qualified to take him. My apartment complex has some of the best security in the city. He will be safe with me. I do not want to just abandon him to the system. He has been through enough!”

  
Finally, her frown softened, “We will see, Mr. Nikiforov. We need to speak to the social worker and the head of this investigation. For now, you can stay with him in the hospital. After that, a decision will be made.”

  
+++

  
Viktor went back into the room they were holding Yuuri in. They had transferred him to a more secure room shortly after they had finished checking him for more serious injuries and bandaging him up.

  
Luckily, Yuuri did not have any serious injuries.

  
Unluckily, his body was a host of bruises and a few dark red jagged scars. His bloodwork had come back and there was a whole cocktail of drugs in his system. The nurse said he would likely experience withdrawal while they flushed his system and might suffer from other long term symptoms like shakes and a weakened immune system.

  
She said Yuuri was lucky that they did not keep him drugged for the entire year they had him. Otherwise he would be in much worse condition. She said she had treated kids like Yuuri before that had gone into cardiac arrest due to the number of drugs in their systems.

  
Viktor was starting to feel like his feelings of horror would never go away. He stared down at Yuuri, at the bruises and scars uncovered by his hospital gown and thought, ‘this is lucky?’

  
Yuuri was still asleep and hooked up to an IV. Viktor stepped out into the hall around one in the morning and called his coach.  
The ringing as it dialed felt entirely too loud for the solemnity of the hospital corridor. Finally, Yakov picked up and when he did he was not pleased. “…Viktor,” he growled, “do you have any idea what time it is? This better be important!”

  
“Yakov,” Viktor’s voice was serious and somber, “I won’t be into practice tomorrow. I’m at the hospital. I need you to bring me a change of clothes in the morning.”

  
“Viktor what’s going on? Are you hurt? What happened?”

  
Viktor hesitated, he wasn’t sure how much he could share with anyone outside of the investigation. But eventually, he relented, this was his coach after all. Almost like a father to him. “I’m fine,” he assured him, “on my way home from practice I found this boy being attacked in an alley. I saved him and brought him to the hospital,” Viktor trailed off.

  
“Viktor,” Yakov sighed.

  
“It’s so awful, Yakov,” Viktor responded, “what they have done to him is inhumane!”

  
“What do you mean, Vitya? What is going on?” Yakov sounded worried once again.

  
“I cannot tell you, Yakov. The police are doing an investigation now and I am not supposed to say anything. I just needed to talk to someone, I am sorry to have woken you up.”

  
“Bah, Vitya!” Yakov exclaimed, “You know you can always call me. I will bring you clothes in the morning. Is there anything else? How long will you be there with the boy?”

“I don’t know. They say he will have to stay at least a couple more day. I am trying to convince them to let me take him home with me. He has no one else here, Yakov! And I promised him that he would be safe!”

  
“Viktor, that is a big responsibility for a boy you just met. Are you sure you know what you are doing? It sounds dangerous.”

  
“I’m sure Yakov, you don’t understand what this child has been through.”

  
“Okay, Vitya. I will trust you this one time.”

  
“Thank you,” Viktor let out an explosive sigh now that he had his coaches approval. “It means a lot to me that you would support me in this.”

  
“Bah,” Yakov scolded, “I have always supported you, Vitya.”

Viktor huffed out a laugh. “I know, old man.” Ha paused, “Don’t forget to let Makkachin out when you pick up my stuff.”

  
“Yes, yes,” He huffed. “Vitya, be careful, okay?”

  
“I will be.” Viktor responded. “But I have to do this.”

  
“Okay, I will see you in the morning.”

  
“Thanks again, Yakov”

  
Viktor stuffed his phone in his pocket and just spent a moment staring at the white wall in the harsh lights of the hallways. He felt lighter after speaking with Yakov. He turned around and went back to Yuuri’s room where he curled up on a chair and fell into a fitful sleep.

 

+++

  
In the morning, Viktor woke up to the feeling of eyes on him and a godawful crick in his neck. Groaning, he opened his eyes slowly and sat up.

For a moment, he was confused, but once glance at the small boy in the hospital bed next to him had all the memories rushing back.

  
“Yuuri,” he exclaimed as he reached for the hand Yuuri had limply resting against the sheets. “You’re awake! How do you feel?”

  
Yuuri flinched at Viktor’s raised voice and he viciously yanked his hand out of Viktor reach.

  
Viktor froze.

  
Yuuri looked terrified.

  
Hesitantly, Viktor brought his hand back and let it settle into his lap. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Yuuri did not want to be touched right now. He looked so small, curled up with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His pale face was buried in his knees and Viktor could just make out the indents his fingers made from where they wrapped around his upper arms.

In that moment, Viktor wanted to storm every Bratva hideout in Russia and smash a million bottles over all their heads.

  
Tentatively, Viktor called out to the child, “Yuuri?”

  
Yuuri shifted, but Viktor received no answer. He tried again.

  
“Yuuri, do you remember what happened last night? Do you remember who I am?” Viktor was gripping the armrest of his chair so hard that for a moment he was scared they would shatter into a thousand different pieces, raining splinters and broken chips of wood all over him. Viktor’s heart felt like it was shattering into hundreds of little tiny pieces, there wasn’t enough glue in the world to put it back together.

  
A minute later, Yuuri answered. “I remember.” He whispered. “I know who you are.” Yuuri finally lifted his gaze from his lap and those burning eyes settled once more on Viktor. There was recognition there, and Viktor found himself immensely relieved.

  
Slowly, Yuuri uncurled from his hunched over position. Viktor, optimistic as ever, took it to mean that Yuuri was starting to trust him again. Timidly, he lifted his hand and placed it on the hospital bed, in easy reach if Yuuri decided he wanted the comfort but far enough away so he didn’t feel threatened if he did not want to be touched.

  
“You’re Viktor Nikiforov.”

  
Viktor stilled. He hadn’t told Yuuri his last name. Uncertainly, he met Yuuri’s gaze. “Ahh, so you’ve heard of me?” he inquired gently.

  
“Yes,” Yuuri affirmed. There was a beat of silence and then, “You inspired me to start figure skating.”

  
The older man’s heart stopped. He had inspired this brave, brave boy? Viktor could hardly imagine it. Yuuri had to be the strongest person he had ever met! To face the things he had, to escape, and to fearlessly tell his story to complete strangers. Yuuri was unbowed, and unbroken and Viktor was in awe. He would do everything in his power to make sure nothing ever hurt Yuuri ever again.

  
Viktor felt tears slip out of his eyes. He had been holding them back for too long.

  
“Can I hug you?” He asked the child. Yuuri blinked at him, startled. Gradually he shuffled closer to Viktor and the man curled his arms protectively around the young boy’s shoulders. Yuuri was stiff for a minute, abruptly the tension went out of his too skinny limbs and in the next moment he had buried his face into Viktor’s chest.

  
Tears leaked out of both their eyes. One crying for what he has lost, what he had been through and the other crying for what he had found.

  
+++

  
Over the next few days, Viktor was glued to Yuuri’s side. He did go home once to change, shower, and leave Makkachin with Yakov, but most of the time he was with Yuuri, getting to know him and sitting with him as his body detoxed the harsh cocktail of drugs in his system.  
It was like nothing Viktor had ever seen before. Yuuri frequently vomited and was constantly shaking. They had him hooked to an IV still because it was hard for him to keep the food down. The doctors said that Yuuri’s stomach had shrunk over the past year and they would need to gradually work on getting him to eat larger amounts. For now, they stuck with broth and crackers.

  
Viktor snuck him candied ginger and popsicles when the nurses weren’t looking. Yuuri had looked at the sweets in wonder before scaring Viktor with his tears. Yuuri calmed Viktor down when he started to panic by murmuring, “Thank you so much Viktor,” with a quiet huff of laughter.

  
Apparently, these new tears were of happiness. Viktor still wasn’t satisfied, he saw the bitterness laced within Yuuri’s facial expressions. It’s not like he could blame him. If their roles were reversed, Viktor doesn’t even know if he would have the strength to talk, never mind laugh like Yuuri did.

  
Viktor is pretty positive that Yuuri is the strongest person he has ever met, and he is not even ten yet.

  
The days pass and Viktor is even more sure of his decision to protect Yuuri.

  
After five days, Viktor has spoken to the social worker and she has agreed to let him house Yuuri if he consents to taking several online courses about dealing with foster children and how to deal with children who have been traumatized. He must be prepared for surprise visits by her and only her. She also inspects Viktor’s apartment before Yuuri is released, along with the female officer from before, and they declare it a safe place for Yuuri to stay while they try and find his sister.

  
She was the social worker for some of the other children that had escaped from the human traffickers. She was stern and honestly terrified Viktor, but he would do anything to keep Yuuri safe, so he understood where she was coming from.

  
The female officer, whose name was Officer Marta Petrova, had been back twice to ask Yuuri more questions.

  
“He is mature and more coherent,” Officer Petrov had explained. “The other children are worse off. Young Yuuri is strong and he has you to comfort him. The others have no one to lean on.” She once again graced Viktor with her thousand-yard stare.

  
Viktor shivered under her gaze. He felt guilty suddenly, and he didn’t know why. “I will protect Yuuri. I will make sure nothing happens to him,” is what he ended up blurting out.

  
“See that you do, Nikiforov.” She swept away after that.

  
Viktor was hopelessly relieved to see her go.

  
+++

 

Finally, after a week in the hospital, Viktor is allowed to take Yuuri home.

  
Yuuri is skeptical at first. “Are you sure you want to take me to your home?” He asks. “You don’t have to bother with me, Viktor.” He adds while wringing his hands together and with his eyes locked on his knees.

  
Viktor doesn’t hesitate to sweep him up in a hug and reassure him. Yuuri doesn’t flinch this time, he has almost gotten used to Viktor’s affection. He has almost gotten used to a touch from an adult that doesn’t hurt.

  
It breaks Viktor’s heart when he thinks about how long Yuuri must have gone without any human contact that wasn’t negative.

  
But then Viktor remember that Yuuri wasn’t the only child stolen and his long, sinewy arms tighten around Yuuri’s frail frame.

  
The doctor and nurse give Viktor a long list of instruction for taking care of Yuuri, as well as a prescription for a cream to put on the scars.  
Viktor reads every bullet point and buys two tubes of the pricey medicine in the hospital pharmacy.

  
At 3 in the afternoon, they are packed up and ready to go. Both of them had accumulated more stuff than then realized. Viktor from his clothes and Yuuri from the various toys, games, and clothes Viktor had showered him with.

  
Viktor walks beside Yuuri as he is wheeled out in a wheelchair by a young male nurse.

  
“I can walk,” the boy mumbled.

  
Viktor smiled and ruffled his hair, “I know, Yuuri. They just want to be sure. You know how Nurse Lilya is.”

  
Yuuri scowled. Viktor thought it was adorable.

  
Yakov was waiting for them at the doors. He was picking them up and dropping them off at the apartment. Viktor did not want to subject Yuuri to a taxi just yet.

  
“Vitya,” He shouted, “and little Yuuri!”

  
“Yakov!” Viktor responded as they reached his coach and he pulled him into a hug. Viktor was trying his best not to show it, but he was a bundle of nerves. He was so worried he was going to mess up with Yuuri. What did he know about taking care of a kid? He had called Yakov a few nights ago, to confess his fears and Yakov had laughed at him.

  
Then he had given him a book that explained it all. He said it was the book that got him through raising both Viktor and his rink mate, Yuri Plisetsky.

  
Viktor had read the book through twice now. He was also almost halfway done with the online course the social worker demanded he take.  
The book and course helped some, but mostly they just made Viktor more anxious. But one thing they emphasized was being strong for the child! So, that was what Viktor was going to do, he was going to be strong for Yuuri!

  
“Hello again, Mr. Yakov,” Yuuri’s voice brought Viktor out of his musings.

  
“How are you feeling today, Yuuri?” Yakov inquired.

  
Yuuri hesitated, “I am better today. The shakes have gone done”

  
“I am glad to hear that!” The coach congratulated. He went to put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder but Yuuri flinched almost violently. Yakov looked pained as he withdrew his hand. Yuuri just looked ashamed.

  
“Ahh, the car is this way.” Then he walked off with a significant look at Viktor and left him to talk to Yuuri.

  
Viktor took the wheelchair from the male nurse with some gentle persuasion and then knelt before Yuuri. He gently took his hands in his and then tried to look him in the eyes. Yuuri attempted to avoid his gaze.

  
“Yuuri, little one, look at me,” Viktor pleaded. Slowly, Yuuri’s gaze lifted to his. Viktor was not surprised to see tears in his honey brown eyes.

“Oh Yuuri, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri sniffed out.

  
“You have nothing to apologize for,” Viktor added. “I am not going to force you to be comfortable with anyone touching you.”

  
“But … it’s Yakov and he’s your coach. I read about him before …” Yuuri trailed off.

  
“That doesn’t matter Yuuri,” Viktor comforted him. “It takes time to learn to trust again, and you are doing wonderfully already. Don’t be sad. You are so brave, Yuuri. The bravest boy I know. So don’t beat yourself up.”

  
For a minute, Viktor thought he speech did not work, but eventually Yuuri’s tears slowed, then stopped. All that was left as evidence were his red eyes and the occasional sniffle. Yuuri was so mature some times that Viktor almost forgot that he was only a ten-year-old boy.

  
“There we go,” Viktor cooed, “There is the handsome boy we know and love.”

  
Yuuri blushed. “Stop Viktor!” He protested. But Viktor could tell he was smiling.

  
Viktor got up and moved to stand behind the wheelchair. “Alright, let’s go find Yakov. Who knows what that old man could get up to!”

  
Yuuri giggles, “Viktor, don’t mean. He’s your coach!”

  
“Bah,” Viktor scoffed. “He is just a grumpy old man!”

  
Yuuri giggled harder and shot Viktor an amused smiled. Secretly, Yuuri thought that Viktor sounded just like his coach just then.

  
Viktor smiled at Yuuri and together the two of them left the hospital behind and emerged into the bright light of the outside.

  
They were both profoundly afraid but undoubtedly hopeful.

  
They were finally going home.

  
+++


	2. Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri settles in and meets a tiger. Also, Viktor tries to figure out his future.

2

Yuuri adjusted to living with Viktor with the tenacity of a boy who had learned to adjust quickly, or else.

  
Sometimes, Viktor wondered if there was some particularly spiteful god who had it out for the young boy. First, with the death of his parents, his separation from his sister, his kidnapping, and his year in captivity.

  
Not to mention the fact that no one could locate his sister, she had not been heard from for the past 6 months, according to her former neighbors in Japan.

  
Yuuri had told them everything he knew about how to contact her. So far, all the leads had been dead ends.

  
Viktor was worried. He did not want any more tragedies to befall Yuuri. The child had been through enough.  
+++  
 

 

The night they came home from the Hospital, Viktor helped Yuuri get settled into his guest room and then they ordered pizza and watched movies until Yuuri fell asleep at half past ten.

  
The next day, Viktor took Yuuri shopping. The first thing he bought was a hat to partially obscure Yuuri’s face. Viktor always wore a hat when he went out, to protect him from being recognized by fans and the press. The last thing he wanted was for Yuuri to be recognized by the people who kidnapped him, be it though a glance of him in the street or in the background of a picture of Viktor.

  
He also bought Yuuri a new pair of skates and several pairs of cushy socks. The child had told Viktor that he used to love skating but after his parents died he had been placed in a foster home that was too far away from the skating rink he used to skate for free at. There wasn’t a rink in the area around the foster home.

  
Viktor was planning to teach Yuuri as much as he could. He felt like it was the least he could do when Yuuri had been through so much. He hoped it would put a smile back on Yuuri’s face.

  
His smiles were rare. When Yuuri decided to smile, it reminded Viktor of the sun shining on a patch of green grass and flowers in the middle of the warm heat of the summer. It was breathtaking and Viktor endeavored to bring it out as often as possible.

  
Makkachin was another blessing in disguise. Viktor had worried that Yuuri might be scared and he had been prepared to reassure the child that the poodle was nothing more than an oversized fuzzball on four legs that would love nothing more than to sleep all day and have his belly rubbed.

  
Viktor needn’t have worried. Yuuri absolutely adored Makkachin. He often spent the evening after dinner curled up on the couch with the dog and often Makkachin would follow Yuuri to bed.

 

He told Viktor that he was supposed to get a dog for his tenth birthday. He said that he had been planning to name it after the figure skater. Viktor had flushed to his roots and Yuuri had laughed at him. Viktor learned that Yuuri's tenth birthday was coming up in  
November. He had been taken shortly after his ninth birthday and rescued shortly before his tenth.

  
A few days after Yuuri moved in, Viktor finally went back to his rink. Tomorrow would be the day he returned to practice, but today was the day he took Yuuri skating for the first time.

  
Yuuri was nearly bouncing with excitement the whole morning. He had woken up before Viktor, which was a feat because Viktor always woke up at five due to a lifelong habit of early practices.

  
Viktor had to promise to show him one of his past free skates just to get Yuuri to sit still long enough to eat breakfast. He was still unable to eat a normal sized serving due to the malnutrition, but he was gradually increasing the amount he ate.

  
Then dressed in warm coats, hats, gloves and they were out the door.

  
As they walked to the rink, Viktor couldn’t help but think about his future. For the past week, his life was full of hospitals, social workers, and Yuuri. He hadn’t gotten on the ice once ever since he rescued Yuuri. It was October now, the qualifying rounds for the Grand Prix were in a few weeks.

Viktor didn’t know if he wanted to skate this season. He had a program he had been practicing, but Viktor felt it wasn't good enough.  
He was 26, a respectable age for a skater to retire at. He had at least 3 more years in him, he knew. Skipping this season would leave him with only two more years of competitive figure skating.

  
But looking at the small smile on Yuuri’s flushed face, Viktor couldn’t help but think it would be worth it. It would be nearly impossible to adhere to the strict practice schedule and care for Yuuri at the same time, especially when Yuuri needed so much extra attention due to his health and situation.

  
Besides, Viktor was stuck in a rut. The past season had felt like a drab, gray routine that wasn’t surprising for anyone. He lacked inspiration.  
Maybe a break was just what he needed. He was in the prime of his life and there were so many things he wanted to do and experience.  
He could still help out the other skaters at the rink.

  
Perhaps he could also take Yuuri somewhere warm for a weekend. Or possibly to an amusement park once his health was better. The options were endless.

Skating didn’t seem as important anymore now that Yuuri had come into his life.

  
Finally, they arrived at the rink. It was still earlier but they weren’t the first ones to arrive.

  
Viktor doesn’t think he has beaten Yakov to the rink since he first started skating all those years ago. Surprisingly, there is another there, someone who usually only arrives after his morning ballet class. He spotted Viktor and Yuuri as soon as they walked through the doors.

  
“VIKTOR!” Yuri Plisetsky bellowed. “Where have you been? You are supposed to be helping me with my short program!”

  
Viktor only barely stopped himself from cringing. He had forgotten about the other Yuri he knew.

  
Yuuri did cringe at the other boy’s yelling. He moved to hide slightly behind Viktor.

  
At 15, Yuri Plisetsky was a teenaged ball of arrogance and fury. Viktor had written a short program for him for his senior debut and now the child was determined to beat everyone with it.

  
Viktor was fond of Yuri, he reminded him of himself as a child full of talent and a thirst to prove himself. But even he had to admit that the teenager was intense.

Yuuri was clutching his hands into the folds of Viktor’s coat by the time Yuri had stormed over.

  
Viktor scowled. The expression was ill-suited to his face but he thought the situation called for it.

  
“Yuri,” he huffed in Russian, “stop yelling. You are scaring Yuuri!”

  
Yuri gave him a look that’s screamed ‘are you crazy?’ before he noticed the child hiding behind Viktor.

  
“Is that a child? What the hell Viktor. Don’t tell me you knocked somone up?” Yuri’s face twisted in disgust.

  
“What? No!” Viktor exclaimed, “That’s ridiculous.”

  
“Then whose kid is that, old man?”

  
Viktor sighed, “This is Yuuri. I am taking care of him for a while. He has been through a great deal this past year. Please be kind to him.”

  
“Pfft, there is not room for two Yuri’s in this Ice rink.” Yuri scoffed.

  
Viktor raised an admonishing eyebrow at him. He may be playful and flamboyant most of the time, but right now he was deadly serious and Yuri needed to understand that.

  
Yuri scowled at the older man but he seemed to realize the seriousness of the situation. He released a great breath, as if Viktor was asking the world of him, and then he crouched down to Yuuri’s level.

  
Viktor smiled and added, “Yuuri speaks English, not Russian by the way.”

  
Yuri shot him an evil glare and Viktor huffed out a laugh.

  
“Yuuri, this is my friend Yuri. He has the same name as you, isn’t that funny?” Viktor said in English as he gently cajoled Yuuri out from his hiding spot.

  
“I’m sorry for scaring you,” the teenager began in accented English. “I skate here at the rink with Viktor.”

  
Slowly, Yuuri peeked out at Yuri from behind Viktor. The older man frowned as he took in Yuuri’s shaking limbs.

  
Viktor could see the moment Yuri took note of the child hallowed cheeks and the dark bags under his eyes. Yuuri, with his wide eyes and dark hair, looked a little bit like a bedraggled kitten. He could practically see the teenagers heart thawing as he took in the waif.

  
“Do you know how to skate?” Yuri asked the child.

  
Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle as Yuuri let out a soft, hesitant “…Yes.”

  
“We were just going to see what Yuuri can do today, then I was planning on teaching him a few things.”

  
“You, teach?” Yuri scoffed. “You are literally the worst teacher.”

  
The offended look on Viktor’s face made Yuuri giggle, so he couldn’t be too mad.

  
“All right then,” Viktor challenged, “if you think I’m such a bad teacher then why don’t we both teach him.”

  
“There’s no way I’d abandon him to you, old man!” Yuri exclaimed.

  
Viktor chuckled at the teenager. “What do you think about having two teachers for today, Yuuri?” he asked the boy.

  
Yuuri’s excited, wide brown eyes were all the answer he needed.

  
+++  
Viktor was relieved that the two boys got along so well. Yuri and Viktor had watched the boy step out onto the ice and neither had missed his look of wonder. The teenager had taught him tp do a few simple spins and both were impressed with how quickly the child picked up on them.

  
Yuuri did not have the stamina to skate for very long, so while he took a break Yuri performed his short program.

  
The boy was awed. His effusive praise of the teenager let to a blushing Yuri and laughing Viktor.

  
Yuuri them implored Viktor to show him his skating routines from last year. He said he usually watched them all with his friend Yuuko but he had missed his last performance.

  
Neither Viktor nor Yuuri mentioned why he had missed the performance.

  
“I would love to show you my skates, Yuuri.” He acquiesced. “How about I do one for you now, and the other the next time we are here?”

  
Yuuri pouted, “But I want to see both now.” This time, when the boy turned those wide, imploring brown eyes onto Viktor, he had an inkling of the feeling that Yuuri was trying to manipulate him.

  
Just before he gave in, Yuri piped in to save him. “Viktor can’t do both today, Yuuri. He’s too fat and slow.”

  
Viktor rolled his eyes, used to the teen's antics. “What he means Yuuri, is that I wouldn’t be able to do the second routine justice because I would be tired from the first.”

  
“Oh,” Yuuri gasped, “like me. You’d get tired like I did?”

  
“Yes, I would.”Viktor smiled gently at the boy.

  
“I guess it fine then. If you promise to show me the other one soon.”

  
“I promise to show you as soon as possible.” Viktor conceded with a laugh.

  
Yuuri let out a small cheer that had both Viktor and the teenager smiling at him. Viktor was happy to see that Yuuri was coming out of his shell.

"Can I see your free skate, first?" Yuuri asked. "You promised at breakfast," he added.

  
Viktor chuckled, "of course."

  
First, Viktor took Yuuri out onto the ice again to teach him a few simple step sequences since the child seemed to have gotten a second wind, and then lead him off the rink when he tired.

  
Viktor took the center stage on the ice while Yuri set the music up.

  
“Yuuri,” Viktor called, “You better be watching!”

  
“Good luck, Viktor!” The boy yelled. Viktor chanced a look at where Yuuri was sitting and huffed out a laugh when he saw the boy nearly hanging off of the short walls of the rink. Viktor almost thought he could see his eyes sparkling.

  
“Hurry up, old man! I don’t have all day” Yuri cried out harshly in Russian from where he stood by the speakers. “Stop being so ungrateful!”  
“Haha, Sorry Yuri. You can press play now.”

  
The first notes of Viktor’s free skate began to play. This music seemed to fill the rink and Viktor was overcome with the urge to tell the story of his skate. He wanted to perform his best for Yuuri. For this little boy who adored him so much.

Stay Close to Me was a song that Viktor had a very emotional connection with. While he had never had a love like the one the narrator spoke of, Viktor liked to think his love of the ice was close. After all, Viktor had spent the past season struggling under the weight of crushing expectations. Unlike the narrator, Viktor doesn't know if he wants to stay with his love.

As Viktor spun and jumped his way through last season's free skate, he thought about Yuuri. The brave boy who idolized him, we started skating because of him, and who is now relying on him for everything.

Viktor cares for Yuuri and he only wants what is best for the child. At the same time, Viktor selfishly doesn't want Yuuri to go back to Japan to live with his sister. Viktor doesn't want to never see Yuuri again.

As the music comes to a close Viktor goes into a fast spin. The last notes echo through the rink and the sound of Yuuri's furious clapping brings a smile to Viktor's face.

"That was so amazing!" The child yells at Viktor's panting and sweating form.

Yuuri scrambled onto the ice as Viktor started to skate in his direction, almost slipping in his excitement. When he reached the man he was babbling in an adorable mixture of English and Japanese. Viktor only understood every third word but he got the feeling that Yuuri was impressed.

Looking at the joy and exaltation that his skating had brought Yuuri made Viktor's heart glow with warmth. Maybe Viktor has found his inspiration for this coming season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tentatively this is the timeline:  
> October- Viktor rescues Yuuri  
> November - Qualifiers for the GPF and Yuuri's b-day  
> December - GPF and Viktor's b-day  
> January- Worlds  
> February - Nationals 
> 
> So far Viktor has put together a routine for the qualifiers, but he doesn't really know if that's what he wants to do.


	3. Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding and Skating

Chapter 3: Strawberry

              After Viktor and Yuuri leave the skating rink, with Yuri yelling at Viktor for skipping practice again, they go get ice cream. Both are exhausted from all the skating and Viktor needs to talk to Yuuri about something important.

              He has realized that he can’t make a decision about whether or not he continues to skate this season alone. Yuuri is the most important part of his life right now and Viktor needs to take his feelings into account. The last thing Viktor wants is for Yuuri to be unhappy or ignored. If Viktor commits to skating this season, Yuuri will need to understand what that means for him.

              At the ice cream parlor Viktor orders a small chocolate for himself and a small vanilla for Yuuri. Viktor doesn’t really trust if Yuuri’s body can handle anything else right now, but he wants the boy to eat as much as he can. Plus, Viktor is on his pre-season diet.

              Once they settle into a booth next to a wide window with the early afternoon streaming golden over the both, Viktor asks Yuuri about what he wants.

The boy blinks his wide eyes at Viktor. His pink plastic spoon is clutched between his teeth and the man is reminded of a clueless puppy in a tiny hat.

              “What I want?” He asks.

              “Yes.” Viktor confirmed. “We don’t know how long you will be with me. You have a couple of options.”

              Yuuri put down his spoon at the reminder. “I want my sister,” he admitted. “I want my mom and dad and Yuuko.  And I want to not get tired so easily and I want to stop shaking so bad.” The nine-year-old paused, “Most of all I wish that the past year had never happened.” Yuuri had locked his gaze onto the table “I don’t think I am going to get what I want.” He surmised desolately.

Viktor realized this conversation was not going to go the way he had planned. Nonetheless, he realized that this too was something that needed to be talked about. He reached across the table and grasped Yuuri’s tiny hands, the boy did not flinch and Viktor counted it as a small victory.

“Yuuri, I want you to know that I am here for you. I am not going anywhere. We are going to find your sister, okay? The shakes will stop. Your stamina will improve. The scars will fade. You are so strong for surviving what you have.  You are so brave for telling Officer Petrova everything you could. I am going to try my hardest to give you everything I can because you deserve the world, little one.” Viktor vowed to give Yuuri everything in the world right there in the early afternoon light of a small ice-cream parlor in St. Petersburg.

Yuuri had silent tears streaming down his cheeks, but he wasn’t alone Viktor realized. They were both crying.

Abruptly, Viktor moved to Yuuri’s side of the bench and embraced the boy. The child buried his face into the collar of Viktor’s shirt and the man was reminded of the dark, cold night they might when Yuuri was nothing more than an injured waif.

Their ice cream was melting under the golden rays of light. Yuuri was shaking in his arms. And Viktor, for the first time in his life, was dedicated to someone other than himself.

+++

Since the first-time Viktor spoke to Yuuri the child’s anxiety and self-consciousness have been apparent. At first, he thought it would go away once Yuuri settled in. With every passing day, Viktor realizes that is not something that is going to happen. Yuuri is a very anxious and emotional child. He told Viktor that he had always been that way. The self-consciousness was something new however. It is exacerbated by the child’s bruises and scars, as well as his shaking limbs and the dark circles under his eyes.

Viktor does his best to reassure the boy but Yuuri still prefers to dress in long sleeves and he always wears the sunglasses Viktor bought him on their first shopping spree.

Viktor’s books say that he must do his best to support Yuuri and listen to all his worries, even if they are silly.

And Viktor definitely thinks some of Yuuri’s worries are silly. The day before he had been worried that Yakov would not let him into the skating rink because Yuuri thought he had offended the older man when he picked them up from the hospital.

Then, when they got home to Viktor’s apartment, Yuuri confessed that he was worried if he didn’t skate good enough for Viktor then Viktor would make him go live somewhere else.

Dragging the explanations out of Yuuri whenever he got somber and quiet was always an exercise in patience for Viktor. Yuuri simply did not want to talk about his problems most of the time.

Viktor’s books said communication was important though and Yuuri always did feel better after Viktor had reassured him.

After that emotionally exhausting day, the two skaters settled into watch The King and The Skater. Yuuri feel asleep in the first ten minutes. Viktor watched the boy drool into Makkachin’s fur for the rest of the movies. He spent the entire time thinking and worrying.

He was trying his best but this was harder than he thought it would be.

When the movie was, over Viktor scooped Yuuri into his arms and laid him down in his bed. He tucked the nine-year old in and kissed his forehead, “Goodnight, Little Yuuri,” he whispered.

Yuuri grumbled and shifted but ultimately did not wake up.

The world champion left the door cracked and stumbled into his bedroom. He let himself fall on top of the covers and felt Makkachin curl up beside him. He was out within seconds.

+++

At breakfast the next morning Viktor brought up the topic he had tried to bring up yesterday at the Ice Cream parlor.

              “Yuuri, I am thinking about skipping this season so I can take care of you better.” Viktor sipped his coffee and Yuuri blurrily looked up from his bland cereal, eyes still crusted with sleep.

“…what?” he asked confusedly. As is if the concept of what Viktor said was utterly foreign to him.

“I am not going to skate this season.” Viktor stated.

This time Yuuri dropped his spoon and his eyes started to water immediately.

“No! Viktor you can’t! Skating is your life, I can’t take that from you. Please don’t quit because of me! You can get rid of me if you want, I won’t blame you, but please don’t quit skating,” Yuuri’s words quickly became incomprehensible due to his sobbing and Viktor hurriedly put down his coffee and went to embrace Yuuri.

 _Crap,_ Viktor thought, _I made Yuuri cry again. I can’t do anything right!_

“No, no Yuuri,” he pleaded, “It’s not your fault at all. I made the decision. I was already thinking about it before you came into my life! I just want to do what’s best for you.” He reassured the boy, hoping his words would stop the tears.

“I… can’t… be the.. reason… Viktor Nikiforov… quits!” The boy wailed, taking great gasping breaths between each word. 

Viktor had never heard Yuuri cry so loudly. Usually his tears were silent. He felt like the worst person on the planets. He was so stupid; how could he do this to Yuuri?

“Yuuri, little one” Viktor implored, “If it means that much to you, I won’t quit! I promise! Just please calm down.”

Yuuri threw his arms around Viktor’s neck and tried to muffle his tears. Viktor felt the snot leak into his shirt and was momentarily grossed out, then he remembered it was his fault in the first place.

How could he be so stupid to think that Yuuri would react well to him skipping a season?

Gradually, Yuuri’s sobs lessened. Viktor thought he heard a mumbled “Stupid Viktor” into his collar, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Why would you say something like that, Viktor?” The nine-year old sniffed out, pulling back to look at Viktor with his honey brown accusing eyes.

              “Sorry, Sorry I wasn’t thinking. Are you feeling better now?” Viktor sheepishly asked.

              Yuuri furrowed his brow and If Viktor didn’t know that Yuuri was a sweet child, he would have said the boy was glaring at him.

              “I was just thinking about you, Yuuri. I want to take care of you as best as I can. If I took the season off, we could go on vacations and to amusement parks! I could show you so many cool places!” Viktor added when it seemed like Yuuri wasn’t going to stop saliently judging him.

              The furrow between Yuuri’s brow slowly smoothed out and the boy’s jaw dropped. “You would give up ice skating for me?” The boy asked in disbelief.

“Of course I would, Yuuri.” Viktor agreed easily. “You are the most important person in my life right now.”

              Yuuri smiled at Viktor and gave him a gentle hug, to Viktor it felt like an apology.

              “Okay, I am sorry for overreacting.” Yuuri confessed. “But you aren’t allowed to quit skating, even for a season.” He added.

              Viktor laughed. “Just who is the adult in this home, little one?”

              Yuuri had the grace to look sheepish, but that did not diminish the stubborn set of his jaw or the steely look in his eyes.

              Viktor let out another huff of laughter. It looked like he would be competing this season whether he liked it or not.

+++

              The next day they went back to the rink and Yuuri demanded that Viktor show him what he had put together for this season so far.

              Apparently, Viktor’s suggestion of quitting had equating to him needing a shove in the right direction in Yuuri’s mind. The whole walk from the apartment to the rink was spent with Yuuri quizzing Viktor over what he had prepared for this season so far.

              Viktor kind of felt like he had gained another coach. Yakov was amused at least, from where he was working with Georgi across the rink.

              “What is your theme this year, Viktor?” Yuuri inquired.

              “Ah, well the short program was fear. I’ve never really done a darker program before. I like the keep the audience guessing,” he proclaimed.

              “Hmm,” Yuuri pondered. “I don’t see it. You need to have more emotions!”

              Viktor deadpanned, “It’s not that easy, Yuuri.”

              “Maybe you need new music. This music doesn’t really sound like you’re afraid.”

              “I can’t change my music Yuuri, the GPF qualifiers are less than a month away. There is not enough time” Viktor objected.

Yuuri scoffed, “Viktor, you are a genius. You can do anything you want to do.”

Viktor was flattered, really, but Yuuri’s confidence in him was a bit intimidating. Where was Yuri Plisetsky when he needed him? The teenager never had a problem with reminding him of his faults.

“What about your free skate?” Yuuri butted into Viktor’s thoughts. “What is the theme for that?”

Viktor wasn’t sure were this new, assertive Yuuri had come from and it was a bit daunting.

“It is supposed to be about fighting and hope for a better future. A bit of a mantra of never giving up.” Viktor felt that the themes for the programs were very appropriate for his previous moods.

              Yuuri looked thoughtful. “Okay, we can work with that.”

              Even though Viktor felt apprehensive about this season, looking at the determined set of Yuuri’s face inspired him. He would skate these programs for little Yuuri, for all that the boy had been through and the happiness he had brought to Viktor’s life.

              “You still need different music though.” Yuuri added.

              Viktor had a feeling that Yuuri was going to be a harsh taskmaster.

+++

              In the weeks leading up to Skate America, Yuuri and Viktor bonded over long practices, ice cream, and Makkachin.

              But they didn’t spend all their time in the rink. Viktor signed Yuuri up for online classes to make up for the work he had missed. He hated that Yuuri was missing out on going to school with kids his age but it wasn’t safe. Plus, Yuuri had not yet picked up enough Russian to get by in a school.

              Luckily, many of the skaters at the rink where willing to help Yuuri while Viktor practiced. Viktor had bought Yuuri a laptop to do his work on and often he could see the boy and Yuri cuddled up together off in a corner laughing at something on the screen.

              Viktor was glad Yuri and Yuuri got along well. The teenager had come up to Viktor after practice one day while Yuuri was distracted by Mila and asked what had happened to the boy. Viktor was hesitant to tell Yuri the truth; in Viktor’s eyes, he was too young to be burdened by the harsh realities of life.

“He was taken by some very bad people,” is what Viktor ended up saying, “and they kept him for about a year. We are trying to find his sister now, but nobody is having much luck.”

“Is that why he shakes so bad? And has those scars?” The young skater had asked.

“Yes, but he is really self-conscious about it. So don’t point it out.”

Yuri had aimed a fiery glare at Viktor. “I know that, I’m not stupid.”

              Mila and Georgi also seemed to adore Yuuri but the boy was more hesitant around the older skaters. He did chuckle at Georgi’s antics though and stared transfixed at Mila’s graceful moves on the ice.

              Yakov still intimidated him, however. Yuuri had slowly learned that the old coach was a giant marshmallow on the inside. It might have helped when Viktor told Yuuri the story of Yakov taking him to get ice cream after his first major loss.

              Yuuri had gotten a funny look at first and he had seemed incredulous. “You’ve lost before?”

              Viktor laughed. “Everyone loses sometimes, Yuuri.”

              The boy aimed a skeptical look at the world champion. Viktor loved that Yuuri had so much faith in him, but he had to admit that the boy’s expectations were a bit high.

              Especially when Viktor felt like he was doing everything wrong.

+++

              Viktor was practicing a step sequence for his free skate when Yakov broached the subject of bringing Yuuri to America with him for Skate America. Yuuri was over in the corner doing his school work, and they were talking in Russian so there was little chance of being overheard.

              “Do you think he will be okay?” Yakov asked. “It is not an easy trip, especially with his health. The boy has just settled, do you really think it is a good idea to uproot him.”

              Viktor was silent. He had the same reservations, they were part of the reason he considered skipping the season.

              “Yuuri’s health has improved quite a bit these past few weeks. He is so excited to see America and the other skaters,” Viktor began. “I am going to pack extra medicine and get first-class seats for us. I am going to do my best to minimize his discomfort. But I can’t leave him here, he would be furious with me.” He paused. “I’d rather skip the competitions entirely than abandon Yuuri.”

              Yakov sighed. “We will help you, Vitya. You know you can rely on us for help. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we care for the child.”

              There was a suspicious heat in Viktor’s eyes as he took in his coach’s words. Caring for Yuuri was so hard, and at times he was overwhelmed, but he couldn’t image where he would be without Yakov and the others.

              Viktor swallowed thickly, “Thank you, Coach.”

              Yakov cleared his throat harshly and nodded. “Now get back to practice! You free leg is a mess and I haven’t seen a step sequence that slovenly since you were twelve!”

              “Yes, coach!” Viktor smiled, too happy to protest.

              He distantly noticed that Yuri the teenager was eavesdropping but he forgot about it as he once again was absorbed in practice.

+++

              It was a week before they were due to leave for America and Viktor saw Yuri slink into the rink.

              He was immediately suspicious. Viktor kept skating but surreptitiously kept an eye on the teenager.

              Yuri sneakily made his way over to where Yuuri was set up doing his school work and sat down stiffy next to him. Viktor chuckled as Yuuri gave the teenager weird look. 

              Viktor couldn’t make out what words were exchanged but he saw Yuri reach into the bag at his side and withdraw something. It looked like…. A stuffed tiger?

              Yuri was red in the face as the child hesitantly reached for the gift. Viktor felt his heart sing. The smile on Yuuri’s face at that moment was bright enough to power all of St. Petersburg.

              Viktor turned away from the two as Yuuri threw himself at the teenager.

+++

              One day Mila skated onto the rink where Viktor was helping Yuri with his short program and Yuuri was skating figure eights on the ice and announced, “I have a solution!”

              “Huh?” Viktor asked confusedly.

              “For our Yuri problem,” she said confidently.

              “I am not a problem you she-witch!” Yuri yelled angrily.

              “No, no,” she placated. “I was talking about how it’s confusing to have two Yuri’s on the same ice.”

              Viktor gained a look of realization at her announcement. “You are right!” He said. “It is confusing.”

              “Exactly! One of them needs a nickname,” Mila proposed. Then she pointed her long skinny finger at the teenager and proclaimed dramatically, “ I dub the Yurio!”

              “It’s perfect,” Viktor praised.

              “What.” Yuri looked furious. Viktor thought he also looked a little funny from the colors he was turning and how he kept making this awful choked off hissing sound.

              Yuuri only looked worried, “I don’t mind being the one with the nickname, Miss Mila.” He spoke up.

              Mila looked down at the boy and cooed, “Don’t worry, Little Yuuri. Yurio is going to love his new name!” Yuuri just looked skeptical but he did not push her.

              “Mila is right, Yurio! Besides friends giving you a nickname is a sign that they love you.” Viktor revealed.

              “That’s not my name!” Yurio finally exploded.

+++

              Viktor had to take Yuuri to the doctors for a check-up a couple day before they left for Skate America.

              While they waited, Viktor stepped out to make a quick call to Officer Petrova to update her on the situation. He called her a least once a week to get an update on the investigation. Lately, she had been more reluctant to share any details and Viktor had the awful feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was about to go down. 

              “Mr. Nikiforov,” she stated solemnly as she answered her phone.

              “Officer Petrova, How are you? I’m just calling to update you and see if you have any more information for me.”

              “I am fine, Mr. Nikiforov. There is nothing I can tell you about the investigation right now. How is Yuuri?”

              “He is doing much better. We are at the doctors now for a checkup. We leave for America on Sunday.”

              “I see,” she sighed. “Normally, I would be very against you leaving the country with a child like Yuuri. But things are heating up and it might be best for him to be far away from the fire.”

              “Heating up?” Viktor queried.

              “Yes.” She stated. “I will not tell you anything more.”

              Viktor sighed, “I understated.”

              “However,” the officer suddenly added, “we have found a lead on the sister. She seems to have tried to track Yuuri down herself after he disappeared. The lead we found says that she was a very strong woman who would not disappear without a fight, so we are thinking that she might have gone underground willingly.”

              The officer’s solemn tone did nothing to reassure Viktor about the health of Yuuri’s sister. “… is that a good thing?” he finally asked.

              “It depends, Mr. Nikiforov, on the girl’s resources and contacts. Our lead dries up in Thailand, but Yuuri himself said that Thailand was one of the first places they took him. If she could track him that far then she might have been able to track him here. It is nothing but a waiting game now.”

              “Okay, thank you for letting me know.” Viktor croaked. He was overwhelmed at this new information. To think that Yuuri’s sister might have tracked the boy all the way to Russia or that she had died trying. Viktor had no idea how he would tell Yuuri.

              The officer paused before she replied. “Keep Yuuri out of the spotlight. Have a safe trip.”

              The line went dead and Viktor’s heart was heavy.

+++

              The doctor’s appointment went well and the nurses were all impressed with Yuuri’s progress. The boy himself seemed pleased with their praise. Viktor was glad. Yuuri doubted himself so much; he had confessed to Viktor the other night, while they were curled around cups of hot cocoa and Makkachin, that he was afraid that he would never get better.

              Viktor had tried to assure him that he was getting better every day but the boy had still seemed skeptical. The nurse’s assurance had helped. Viktor guessed it helped more coming from a professional.

              Sometimes Viktor was afraid that nothing he did helped.

              But then he would see Yuuri smile when he taught him a new spin or a grumpy glare at breakfast and be reminded that he was doing his best.

              Yuuri was also putting on some much-needed weight. His body was starting to stabilize according to the doctor. The shakes were decreasing in frequency and intensity. Viktor helped Yuuri put the medicine on his scars every evening, so the scars were fading as well.

Tentatively, Viktor and Yuuri were hopeful.

+++

              Early Sunday morning found everyone meeting at the doors to the skating rink with luggage and garment bags. They were going to catch a taxi together to the airport. Viktor, Yuuri, and Georgi were the only ones who seemed to be awake. The rest were varying between half-zombie and just plain dead.

              Georgi was not competing in America, but Mila, Viktor and Yurio were so he decided to tag along to scope out the competition.

              Viktor thought Yurio looked adorable in the early dawn light, especially with his cat eared hat and leopard print coat.

              Yuuri, practically bouncing at Viktor’s side while clutching his stuffed tiger, was dressed similarly. Yurio had given the boy a bag of clothes that he had outgrown and now Yuuri took great pleasure in trying to mimic the teenager.

              Viktor would have been jealous if Yuuri had not reassured him that he was only wearing the cat-themed clothes because he didn’t want to hurt Yurio’s feeling. He told Viktor that he would always love Makkachin more that any cat.

              Viktor was skeptical. He told the boy he didn’t have to worry about hurting Yurio’s feelings, or Viktor’s.  Secretly, Viktor thought that the boy thought of the teenager as a sort of older brother. Yuuri was trying his best to emulate him, and Yurio was so pleased that he was encouraging it.

              In Viktor’s humble opinion, it was adorable. Mila and he had shared an amused look once they realized what was happening.

              Once the taxi pulled up, they all piled into the van and grumpily settled in for the hour-long ride. It was barely five minutes before Yuuri burst out with his questions.

              “Viktor how many skaters are going to be there? Do you know them? Will you introduce me?”

              The world champion let out a quiet chuckle. Yuuri was truly excited for this trip. “There are a few different types skaters; Seniors, Juniors, Womens, Mens, and pair skaters. I know quite a few of them, we have all skated together for years. I will introduce you to a few of them. Many are not available until after the skating is over.”

              “Why?” the child queried.

              “Well, they like to focus only on the competition, or they get really nervous and meditate, or some skater’s coaches make them practice until the last minute.”

              “Oh,” Yuuri paused. “That doesn’t sound like fun.”

              “Sometimes it isn’t. Skating professionally is a lot of hard work.”

              Yuuri looked thoughtful, then he exclaimed, “I still want to be just like you when I grow up, Viktor. Even if it is lots of hard work!”

              Viktor wasn’t the only one in the taxi who smiled at the boys enthusiasm, but he was the only one who teared up.

+++

              The arrival at the airport, check-in, and boarding happened in a whirl wind. Once they settled into their seats, Viktor and Yuuri in first class and the rest in economy, it was a mere twenty minutes before they took off.

              Yuuri’s wide eyed excitement dimmed considerably once they reached cruising altitude and Viktor wasn’t surprised when the child fell asleep clutching his tiger. It was a very long flight, 15 hours.  Viktor settled in with a book on parenting.

              A few hours in, Yuuri woke up and the two-played a round of I spy. Then they ate the lunch provided and watched a movie. Afterwards, Viktor helped Yuuri with some homework and then taught him a few words in Russian. The both settled in for a nap after that. Viktor had to admit, first class was something he could get used too.

              They landed in Chicago in the early afternoon. Everybody was exhausted. Once they got off the plane, Yuuri immediately went to where a grumpy Yurio was standing to tell him all about it.

              Viktor was immensely relieved. He loved Yuuri, he really did, but fifteen hours next to a nine-year old child would be hard on anyone.

              They went through customs, where Mila flirted with the security guard, and then to baggage claim, where Georgi exclaimed over the scuff marks on his Louis Vuitton suitcase.

              Finally, they were in a cab on the way to the hotel. The plan was to freshen up and then go out to dinner separately. They all loved each other, but by this point Viktor could understand their need for space.

              “Viktor,” Yuuri spoke up, “Can I go to dinner with Yurio and Yakov?”

              Yurio perked up when he heard the boy ask the question. Viktor could almost see his desire to have someone other than Yakov to talk to. Viktor laughed, poor Yurio was so bad at making friends.

              “I’m okay with that, but you have to ask them too.” Viktor replied.

              Yuuri immediately turned his puppy dog eyes on Yakov and Viktor watched the man immediately give in. The world champion was intimately familiar with Yuuri’s pleading gaze and he felt sympathetic towards his coach for a moment.

              “Of course, you can come with us, Yuuri.” The old man stated.

              “Ha! I don’t blame you for wanting to come with me, Yuuri. Viktor sucks!” The teenager exclaimed.

              “That’s not very nice, Yurio! Viktor is just tired.”

              “Don’t take up for him, Yuuri! He is just an old man!”

              Mila and Georgi laughed at the two kids and Viktor couldn’t help but release a helpless smile.

              Then, he spoke to Yakov quickly and quietly in Russian about all of Yuuri’s dietary restrictions.

+++

As soon as Yurio and Yakov picked Yuuri up from their hotel room, Viktor turned off the lights and fell into an exhausted sleep.

+++

              They were going to be in Chicago for four days. The first day was to recuperate, sightsee, and get in some last minute practice, the second and third days were the actual competition and banquet, and the last day was to sightsee and then board a plane back to Russian late that night.

              Early the next morning, Viktor and Yuuri ventured out into the chilly Chicago morning in search of breakfast.

              “Can we have pancakes, Viktor? Yurio said I had to try them?”

              “Of course, we can get whatever you want.”

              Viktor led them into a small restaurant that was close to the skating rink and hotel. They had only just gotten seated when a voice from across the room yelled out Viktor’s name. Viktor glanced up and was surprised to see Leo de la Iglesia, the American skater and a smaller Asian boy.

              The pair approached their table and Viktor could see Yuuri perk up as he saw their skating bags.

              “Leo! How nice to see you again!” Viktor said as he stood up to greet the younger skater.

              “Ah Viktor, I can’t believe you remember me!” Leo said.

              Viktor chuckled. “How could I forgot someone with such a unique program at last year’s GPF?”

              Leo blushed and smiled sheepishly. “This is my friend, Guang-Hong Ji, from china. He is making his senior debut this year. He is a huge fan.”

              Viktor smiled at the blushing Chinese boy, “I’m flattered, It’s very nice to meet you.”

              “You..” he stuttered,”youaswell!” he rushed out in accented English.

              “Are you guys here for the qualifiers too?” Yuuri abruptly spoke up from behind Viktor.

              The two boys glanced curiously at the boy and Viktor was suddenly struck with the realization that he had no idea how to introduce the boy.

              “Yeah, we both are.” Leo answered the child.

              “This is Yuuri,” Viktor introduced. “He is my ward.”

              Both of the other skater’s eyes widened. “Wow Viktor,” Leo exclaimed. “I didn’t know you had a kid!”

              Yuuri looked startled to be referred to as Viktor’s child, but Viktor just felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest.

              “Yeah,” Viktor agreed. “Its recent. I am trying to keep him out of the spotlight, so I’d appreciate it if neither of you said anything to anyone else.”

              “Oh yeah, we totally understand! We won’t say anything, Right, Guang-Hong?” Leo nudged to younger boy in the side.

              “Of course not!” Guang-Hong blurted. “I know what it’s like to not have any privacy. We wouldn’t do that to your kid!”

              Viktor smiled warmly at them. “Thank you,” he acknowledged. “Would you both like to have breakfast with Yuuri and I?”

              Yuuri’s eyes lit up and he turned his pleading, soulful gaze onto the two skaters. Viktor snickered as he watched the two give in. His Yuuri was so manipulative.

+++

After breakfast, the two groups parted ways. Leo and Guang-Hong went to the rink for morning practice and Viktor and Yuuri to explore the city.

              First, they went to the Millennium Park and spend an hour just wandering around looking at all of the odd, shiny sculptures.

              Yuuri had never seen anything like it before and Viktor had fun explaining the contemporary art to the child. It gave him the idea the take the nine-year old to the Museum of Contemporary Art. They had fun laughing at some of the weirder piece and walking through the giant parachute.

              They grabbed lunch at a nearby pizzeria.  Viktor and Yuuri both gazed wide-eyed at the huge and thick pizza they were presented with. Viktor knew better than to eat more than one piece the day before a competition but Yuuri could only eat one piece regardless.  They both agreed it was delicious and agreed to take the leftovers back to the hotel room.

They went shopping after that. Viktor bought Yuuri the cutest little blue scarf and matching hat. Yuuri picked out a gleaming silver and blue watch for Viktor and blushingly told the man it was as pretty as Viktor’s skating.

How could Viktor not buy it after that stunning endorsement?

At around three o’clock, Viktor could see Yuuri starting to flag so they made their way back to the hotel laden down with bags and leftovers.

“Yuuri, will you be okay here if I go down to practice?”

“I’m fine, Vitya.” The boy grumbled from where he was buried in the covers, already dozing off.

Viktor chuckled. “I’ll be back soon. Don’t leave the room.”

Yuuri grumbled back at Viktor and the man took that as acknowledgment from his sleepy little cinnamon roll.

+++

              The next day Yuuri was up bright and early, which surprised Viktor because he had stayed up late the night before watching movies on his laptop.

              Viktor seldom got nervous before his performances anymore. Skate America was no different. He found is adorable that Yuuri seemed to be nervous for him. The boy spent the morning trying to reassure Viktor of his victory but when they ran into Yakov and Yurio the child gained a look of horrified realization.

              “Oh no,” he moaned, “Viktor you have to compete against Yurio!”

              The child was obviously struggling between his loyalties between the two skaters. Yakov thought it was hilarious. Yurio looked pleased that Yuuri had acknowledged him as a proper threat to the world champion. Viktor was just amused at the little one’s antics.

              Leo and Guang-Hong waved to Viktor and Yuuri when they arrived. Yuuri would be staying at Yakov’s side while Viktor changed, warmed-up, and performed.

              In the locker room Viktor took stock of his competitors. There was Yurio, Leo, and Guang-Hong. There was a skater from France and another from America. Viktor felt slightly bad that he couldn’t remember their names.

              Soon enough it was time to move to the ice for warm up. Viktor caught a glance off Yuuri at Yakov’s side and the boy gave him a thumbs ups and a shaky smile. Viktor smiled back and a knot in his chest loosened.

              Yurio was performing first and Viktor was performing second to last. After warm up, Viktor went to stand beside his coach and ward while Yurio took aa few laps on the ice before he got into his starting position.

              Yuuri grabbed onto Viktor’s hand as the first few notes started to play. The man squeezed the limb in reassurance. He had faith in Yurio, after all Viktor had choreographed this piece specifically for him.

              Viktor felt the boy flinch when the teenager fell on a triple. Soon the program was over and Yakov went to meet Yurio as he skated off the ice to the applause and cheers of the audience.

              “Yurio did good, right?” Yuuri asked Viktor.

              “He did well for his first senior competition. But there is always room for improvement.”

              They both watched as the teenager received his score of 90.02. Viktor and Yuuri both relaxed, that was a strong score anyway you looked at it.

              Yakov and Yurio came over to stand next to the two to watch the rest of the performances. Leo and Guang-Hong both did well. Leo’s scored bumped Yurio to second place. Before long it was Viktor’s turn.

              Yuuri wished him good luck as his skated out onto the ice.

Viktor took his position and the first few notes of the song Yuuri had picked out for him rang through the arena. In the end, Viktor was glad he had let the boy convince him to change the program music. He had adapted his old routine to this new song and it was better than before.

              The music was filled with tension and fear. Viktor’s costume was a black piece with a red lapel and glittering gems that shone ominously under the spotlight.

              As he was skating, he recalled all the fear and uncertainty he felt trying to raise Yuuri. He thought about how he saved him and the horror of hearing his story, about how they didn’t know where his sister was, or if the people that had taken him were searching for the child.

              Viktor poured all his desperation and fear out onto the ice. When it was over, he was panting and the crowd was going wild.

              Viktor smiled as he bowed and picked up a flower crown from the ice to place on his head. At the Kiss & Cry, Yakov sat with him. Viktor could just make out Yuuri standing with Yurio out of the spotlight. He had told the boy the stay away from the camera’s as much as possible.

              “You did good, Vitya. You certainly surprised some people.” Yakov muttered under his breath.

              Viktor smiled. He loved surprising people. He scored was announced, 98.3, and he was in first place.

+++

              At the end of all the short programs, Viktor was still in first and Yurio was in third. Usually Viktor would go out to dinner with all the other skaters but this time he opted to stay in with Yuuri and listen to the boy gush about all the skating he had seen today.

              “… and did you see when Leo did the triple flip into the triple toe? That’s was so cool!...”

              “…..and Yurio looked so different in his Agape outfit. He was so nice and innocent looking…”

              “…and Viktor when you skating it was so emotionally I could see some people crying…”

              Viktor patiently listen to the boy gush, barely able to get a word in. He was so glad that he could bring Yuuri here. It made the boy so happy, and really all Viktor wanted was for Yuuri to be happy.

+++

              The free skate the next day had Viktor performing last and Yurio fourth. It went much the same as yesterday. Yurio received a 180.74 in his free skate. Leo received a 174.85.  Then it was Viktor’s turn.

              This music was different from yesterdays. It was about facing your fears and hoping for better tomorrow. Victory in the face of adversity. To Viktor it represented his hope for a better future for noth himself and Yuuri.

              The fast pace and sudden changes had the audience on the edge of their seats. His costume was black at the cuffs and gradually faded to a light blue in the center of his chest. It was flowing and soft where it had been harsh and rigid yesterday.

              He went into his last jump and thought about how one day he was going to teach Yuuri how to do a quad flip. One day, Yuuri would be a better skater than he was and Viktor was going to watch him rise and surprise the world.

              During his step sequence, he thought about trips to the ice cream parlor after practice and late night movies while cuddling Makkachin. The music rise to a crescendo and Viktor went into a spin.

              As he struck his final pose he smiled at the thought of what the future might hold after all that they had been through.

+++

              Viktor won Skate America, Leo got the silver, and Yurio the bronze.

              Yuuri was ecstatic. Viktor was just glad to make Yuuri happy. Yurio was proud of his first senior medal but he was vowing vengeance at the Finals.

              The press conference went well, with only a few reporters asking after his retirement. No body mentioned the small Asian boy that had been by his side for the whole competition. Viktor took that to mean he had done a good job of keeping Yuuri out of the spotlight.

              Yuuri stayed in the hotel room while Viktor and the rest went to the banquet. He was tired from all the excitement and had no desire to dress up in a suit for a bunch of stuffy sponsors. Viktor could understand, he had no desire to go either.

              Mila looked gorgeous in a dark blue gown and Georgi was sporting a dark purple tie. Yurio had attempted to smooth his hair back; his dark blue button down and white tie made his look a few years older than fifteen. Viktor wore a simple grey suit with a dark red tie.

              The banquet was as boring as always. Viktor hated shaking hands with sponsors and officials, but after so many years in the world of figure skating he recognized the importance of it. The only saving grace was watching Yurio struggle not to blown up at the condescending voices of many of the adult.

              Poor Yurio, Viktor thought as he watches the teen hiss and growl at a female skater.

              He watched as Yakov made his way through the crowd and attempted to mediate.

              Viktor sighed heavily as his entertainment was taken away. Was a banquet really necessary after every qualifier and competition?

+++

              The next morning was their last in Chicago and Viktor slept in for once. When he woke up he found Yuuri on his laptop looking at pictures and articles from the competition. He looked worried.

“Good morning, little one.” Viktor mumbled.

Yuuri looked over at the gold medalist. “Viktor…” He trailed off.

Viktor’s stomach sank. He sat up. “What’s wrong?”

“Some of the pictures that took of you,” he said. “I’m in a lot of them.”

Oh no, Viktor thought. “Let me see,” he croaked.

Yuuri jumped down from his bed and shuffled over to Viktor with his laptop. He sat the computer down while he climbed onto Viktor’s bed. “Here,” he said as he showed the man what was on the screen.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri mumbled. “I tried to stay away from the cameras. I didn’t even know they were taking pictures then.”

Viktor gazed at the pictures and tried to calm his racing heart. It wasn’t as bad as he though. The camera was focused on him and Yuuri was clearly in the background, but Yuuri had his sunglasses and hat on. No one could recognize him. There were about a dozen pictures and only 5 or 6 where Yuuri was visible. He was blurry in most of them.

“It’s okay, Yuuri. It’s not your fault” Viktor consoled the child. Inside his heart was pounding. Viktor did not even want to contemplate how close to disaster that had come.

              Viktor shut the laptop and opened his arms for a hug. Yuuri dove into the embrace and buried his face in Viktor’s shoulder. He didn’t cry, but Viktor could tell he wanted too.

To be fair, Viktor wanted to cry as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SP is spider-man main theme by Lang Lang. Free skating is The arena by Lindsey sterling (or something like that song, I was imagining something like it, not the exact song. )


	4. Pistachio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the pet store and someone from Yuuri's past arrives.

Chapter 4: Pistachio

              The return to Russia was uneventful. Yurio, Viktor, and Mila had one day to rest before they were back at the rink preparing for the next competition. Unfortunately, their second qualifying events were all on different continents.  Viktor would be competing at the Rostelcom Cup, Mila at Skate Canada, Georgi at the Cup of China, and Yurio at the NHK cup. Yakov was pissed at the extra plane tickets he was going to have to buy.

              Viktor had been thinking for a while about doing something special for Yuuri. There was a month until the Rostelcom Cup. A few days after they would get back to Russia would be Yuuri’s tenth birthday. Viktor had been planning on going all out but once he thought about it, and Yakov yelled at him, he realized that Yuuri might not appreciate a big celebration.

              The world champion hadn’t decided yet what he would do, but whatever it was he hoped Yuuri would love it.

              For now, Viktor had plans to take Yuuri to the pet shop.

              They had Makkachin and she was loved dearly but she was ultimately Viktor’s dog. He wanted Yuuri to have something for himself, something to call his own. Besides, Viktor wanted Yuuri to have someone to confide in when he felt the need too. God knew he didn’t confide in Viktor as often as the man would like him too.

              He had the stuffed tiger Yurio gave him, but Viktor was sure Yuuri would appreciate a little puppy more than a stuffed cat.

+++

              At breakfast the next morning, Viktor told Yuuri, “We are going to the pet shop today.”

Yuuri looked up from his cereal and aimed a squinty look at the man. Viktor stifled a chuckle. Yuuri was so adorably grumpy in the mornings.

“…What?” the boy asked as he raised his hands to rub his eyes.

“The pet shop. I want to take you today. So you can pick out one for yourself.”

Slowly, Yuuri’s brown eye’s widened. “Are you serious?” He whispered.

“Yes.” Viktor smiled.

Yuuri cheered. “That’s so exciting! Oh my gosh, Viktor! What can I get? What about Makkachin? Can I get a poodle like her? They can be sisters!....”

Viktor listened to the boys excited babble as he helped him get ready. In short order they were out the door and down the street.

The walk took twenty minutes and it was half past nine when they arrived at the shop. They shop keepers were still opening but they had no problem letting the two skaters inside to look around.

Yuuri made a beeline towards the puppies and Viktor felt like the smile on his face would never leave. He loved seeing Yuuri so happy.

Viktor made to follow the boy and he passed snakes, hamsters, and some fish before he reached Yuuri. The boy was pensively looking at the puppies.

“They are all so cute,” he whispered with a furrow between his brows. “Viktor how am I supposed to pick one?”

“Take your time, Yuuri. You can pet them if you want.” Viktor watched the boy tentatively reach into the cages to let the puppies lick his hand. One, a scruffy little thing covered in drool snapped at the young boy’s hand with a high pitched snarl. Yuuri yanked his hand back before it could bite him and cradled his hand to his chest.

Viktor jumped into action. “Yuuri! Are you okay?” he knelt down beside the child and took his cradled hand into his own to check for damage. “It looks like it didn’t get you. Did it scare you?”

Yuuri’s eyes watered. “The puppies don’t like me?”

Viktor panicked. “Of course, they do! That one is probably just like Yurio! Tough on the outside, you know?”

Yuuri looked up from the ground to Viktor, “like Yurio?” he asked.

“Yes,” Viktor exhaled glad that the crisis had been adverted, “Exactly like Yurio.”

Something over Viktor’s shoulder seem to catch Yuuri’s attention. The child pulled away and walked around Viktor. Confused, Viktor stood up and turned around. His heart dropped as soon as he took in the animals Yuuri was standing in front of.

+++

 

“Yurio, look! Mila! Georgi!! Look!” Yuuri burst into the skating rink a couple days later, after their day off. He was holding a tiny kitten with a thick mass of curly white and silver fur. “It’s a poodle cat!”

The other skaters quickly gathered around the child to see. 

“SO CUTE!” Mila screamed.

Yuuri flushed with pride, “His name is Vicchan. Like Viktor.”

Yurio’s nose scrunched in distaste. Viktor could see him inhale to begin bashing on the name before he stopped himself. The teenager glanced at the kitten, Yuuri, and then Viktor. He exhaled explosively. Viktor was proud the teen was growing more cognizant of the effect of his words on the boy.

Yurio ended up on the floor batting the kitten back and forth with Yuuri while Georgi watched from a safe distance. Mila made her way over to Viktor. They stood side by side watching the two play before she spoke up. “Viktor,” she began, “aren’t you allergic to cats?”

Viktor sneezed.

+++

One week later Viktor received an unexpected call from Officer Petrova.

“We have found Yuuri’s sister.”

Viktor’s heart stopped. “Is she okay?”

“She is alive. That’s all I can tell you. But she is mixed up in some bad things. We have made contact but she won’t be able to take care of Yuuri right now.”

Viktor exhaled. He was filled with mixed feelings. He wanted Yuuri to have his family but he didn’t want the boy to be taken out of his life. It was so easy to push the investigation to the back of his mind while with Yuuri at the rink or home.

“Can Yuuri see her? Or talk to her at least? He really misses her. He needs his sister.”

Officer Petrova sighed, Viktor thought that might have been the first time he’s heard any sound of defeat from her. “I know.” She paused. “But it’s not possible right now. We’ve just had a huge break. It’s a very delicate time. Mari is in a very critical place.”

Viktor swallowed, suddenly filled with worry for this woman he has never met. What would happen to Yuuri is something happened to his sister? “Okay,” he finally released.

“There is something else.” She continued in a solemn tone. Viktor felt his heart speed back up. What else could it be?

“We have rescued another child in St. Petersburg.”

Viktor froze. Another one? Only one? Sometimes Viktor was ashamed at how easily he forgot about the other children still imprisoned and trafficked. Guilt ate at him.

“Okay,” he repeated. “Why are you telling me?”

Viktor hear the officer take a deep breath on the other end of the line. That spelled nothing good, he thought. “He has been at the hospital for a few days now. We questioned him. He is from Thailand and he knows Yuuri.”

“…What?”

“He says they were held together for a few months. He is a bit worse off than Yuuri was because he is younger but there are no major injuries.”

How much younger? Viktor thought. But he said, “why are you telling me this? Do you want me to bring Yuuri to see him?”

“No. We want you to take him in too. Not permanently, of course. Just for a few weeks. Until things calm down.”

Viktor felt like hyperventilating. He could barely take care of Yuuri. How was he supposed to take care of another, younger child?

“We understand if you can’t,” she continued. “We are trying to do what’s best for the children. Yuuri has done well under your care. It is difficult to find caretakers for children like Yuuri and Phichit.”

“Phichit?”

“Yes. Phichit Chulanot. He is seven. From Thailand. He is an orphan like Yuuri.”

Viktor felt his heart breaking all over again. Only seven, he thought.

“…okay.” Viktor conceded. “Okay.” He repeated stronger. “I will care for him too. Tell me everything you can.”

“Alright,” she breathed out. “Thank you.”

+++

Viktor had no idea what he was doing. Why had he agreed to this? He was not the right person for this job. He gazed at Yuuri where he was playing in the living room with Vicchan and Makkachin.

What was he supposed to tell Yuuri? Should he even mention Mari? How to bring up Phichit? Viktor was supposed to go to the hospital tomorrow to meet him and if all went well then Yuuri and Viktor would bring the younger boy home the next day. Yuuri would have to share his room.

Oh god, Viktor thought, I did not think this through.

“Yuuri,” Viktor spoke cautiously. “Yuuri, there is something I need to talk to you about.” The man sat himself on the floor next to the child and the two pets.

“Sure,” Yuuri easily agreed. Viktor was amazed at his progress. A month ago that phrase might have sent him into a panic attack.

“Officer Petrova called me today,” he began, “and asked for a favor.” Okay, Viktor thought. He would tell him about Phichit now and Mari later, when he had more concrete news.

“A favor?” the boy parroted.

“Yeah.” Viktor took a strengthening breath. “They found another child in St. Petersburg.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “What? Are they okay? What happened?”

“I don’t know all the details, But Officer Petrova asked me to take care of them for a bit. It’s a boy. He said he knows you. His name is Phichit.”

“Phichit?” Yuuri gasped and his eyes immediately filled with tears. He made no effort to stop them from flowing down his cheeks. “He’s alive?” the boy whispered.

Viktor reached out to gather him in a hug. “Yes, he is in the hospital now. We can go see him tomorrow, if you want.”

Yuuri choked out a garbled “yes” into Viktor’s collar bone and then he started shuddering out great deep breathes of relief.

Viktor could only hope he did the right thing.

+++

Tomorrow morning Viktor took off from morning practice. Him and Yuuri took a cab to the hospital at just past ten.

They walked through the brightly lit corridors and met Officer Petrova and the social worker outside Phichit’s room.

“Mr. Nikiforov, I’m so glad you could make it,” the social worker began. “We told Phichit that you and Yuuri were coming and explained the situation to him as best we could. He does not speak English very well at all so we have had some difficulties communicating.”

Viktor felt like he should make some remark, to show he understood, but there was a lump in his throat that would not let him speak. What was he doing?

Yuuri was nodding furiously at his side. “I can talk to him!” he burst out. “Can we go in now?”

The social worker nodded. “Follow me,” she gestured at them to follow her into the room.

The lights were dimmed in the room and the boy was sat up in bed with a coloring book and crayons.

Viktor took in the sight of the small, dark-skinned, young child with messy brown hair. Viktor couldn’t tell for sure but he thought the kid had grey eyes.

Viktor’s heart was in his throat as he watched Phichit look up at them. He seemed confused at first, but then Yuuri moved out from behind Viktor and rushed towards the hospital bed. Both boys’ faces lit up with joyous disbelief.

The social worker and Viktor could only watch as the two babbled at each other in a mix of English, Japanese, and what Viktor could only assume was Thai.

Before Viktor could stop him, Yuuri was climbing onto the bed with Phichit. Some of the crayons fell on the floor when the boys embraced on the bed. Viktor felt like he was intruding on a private moment as the boys whispered to each other.

The social worker excused herself, “I’ll be outside.”

Viktor nodded but his gaze was fixed on the bed where the two had started to cry with helpless smiles on their faces.

Eventually, Yuuri seemed to remember Viktor. He pulled slightly away from Phichit and glanced back at the world champion. “Viktor, come here. I want to introduce you.” He requested. Viktor smiled, his Yuuri was so demanding.

Phichit watched him warily as he approached. By the time Viktor reached the bed Yuuri had tuned back to the boy and was speaking to him in that odd mix of languages again. Viktor could pick out a few English words here and there.

“Phichit, this is Viktor,” he began. “Viktor, this is Phichit.”

Viktor held out his hand for the tan young boy and Phichit glanced once at Yuuri for reassurance before hesitantly taking Viktor’s hand. The older man shook it once, gently, and hoped that he was conveying a non-threatening and nice image. Phichit had no reason to trust Viktor, unlike Yuuri who had been filled with gratitude and hero-worship at the beginning.

 “It is very nice to meet you, Phichit.”

“You…you too,” the boy stammered.

Yuuri spoke up, “Phichit you can come home with us! That’s what Viktor said. We don’t have to be separated ever again! Isn’t that great?”

Phichit turned wide, wondering eyes at Yuuri. “Really?”

Viktor was reminded that the boy was only seven. He recalled that first night he met Yuuri, when he translated his story from English to Russian for Officer Petrova, and Yuuri said that he had taken care of the other kids as best he could because a lot of them were younger than him.

Viktor could see that clearly in the way Yuuri positioned his body, almost unconsciously, between Phichit and the door.  Viktor felt immensely grateful that Yuuri trusted him enough to not block him from the child in the bed.

“Yeah,” Viktor responded. “If that’s what you want?” He ended with a questioning tone of voice. Far be it from him to dictate the child’s life, even if he was only seven. He didn’t want the kid to feel like he was trapped or unable to make his own decisions. At least, that’s what his parenting book said.

“Yes!” The dark-skinned boy shouted. “Please,” he added softly, turning pleading eyes from Yuuri back to Viktor.

Looking at the big eyes of this small, too small, seven-year-old and the glittered honey brown eyes of Yuuri struck a chord in Viktor’s heart. “Of course.”

The boys smiled and Viktor swore it light up the room.

He may not know what he was doing, the future was uncertain, but right now he felt like he was exactly where he should be.

+++

Viktor stepped out into the hall ten minutes later so the boys could catch up on their own. The social worker and Officer Petrova were waiting for him.

They gazed at him curiously and he sighed but acquiesced to their unspoken request. “Phichit has agreed to come home with me and Yuuri.”

The social worker sighed in relief but Officer Petrova’s face remained unchanged.

“Okay, that’s good. I will get a nurse to brief you on Phichit’s medical needs. Also, I have the paperwork with me so we can fill it out now.” The social worker handed Viktor a stack of documents and then went to get the nurse. Viktor thought that she was optimistic to have the paperwork ready so fast, but he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

This did leave him alone with Officer Petrova, however, and she was intimidating.

She stared at him for a moment. Viktor fidgeted and clutched the papers to his chest.

“Make sure you have a safe place to take the kids in an emergency.”

What.

What did she just say?

“What?” Viktor asked in confusion. “My apartment is safe, that’s why Yuuri was allowed to stay with me. Right?” his heart started to race. Why would they need a safe place? Were they in danger? Had traffickers found out that Yuuri had escaped and was helping the police?

There was a jumble of thoughts in Viktor’s mind and for a moment his vision tunneled as he forgot to breath.

Officer Petrova took a step closer to Viktor. “You should be fine there, but I mentioned on the phone that things were heating up? It might be necessary for you both to be in a less visible place. Your place is not inconspicuous. Regardless, try to have a backup and escape route planned. We are going to post officers around your building and the rink for the next few days, maybe weeks.”

That was the most Viktor had ever heard the woman say at one time. It would have shocked him if he was not already overwhelmed with her actual words.

“This is why you asked me to take in Phichit, right?”

She gave him a cold look. “It is not easy to find a safe place for two foreign boys.”

Right. Viktor hadn’t even thought about how racist some of his countrymen could be. There were a lot of things he didn’t think about, it seemed.

The social worker came back just then with Phichit’s nurse. Viktor spent the next twenty minutes getting lectured on how to properly care for the seven-year-old. Phichit had similar needs to Yuuri, but he also had a six in gash on his thigh that had stiches. Viktor would be in charge of making sure it stayed clean and watching out for any signs of infection. Phichit would also not be allowed to do certain physical activities until his leg healed.

Viktor wondered how Phichit got the injury but he wasn’t sure that he wanted to know.

Yuuri’s stories on how he got some of his bruises and scars were horrific enough to last Viktor a life time.

But the man did not want Phichit to feel like he couldn’t talk to him, so Viktor would be strong and continue as he has been. He will listen and comfort the boys to the best of his abilities.

Even if he had no idea what was going on and he was in way over his heard.

He needed to call Yakov.

+++

After talking with his coach, and confirming that he could bring the two boys over to his house in the case of an emergency, Viktor went back into Phichit’s hospital room.

The seven-year-old was asleep with Yuuri cuddled up beside him. The Japanese boy looked up at Viktor as he entered the room and brought a single finger to his lips in the universal sign for quiet.

Viktor smiled to show his understanding.

He settled into a seat next to the bed and started to fill out the paperwork that would let them take Phichit home tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be a POV switch. I think one more chapter and then an epilogue?   
> If you are interested in stopping human trafficking go to google and Search UNICEF and Human Trafficking for your country.   
> Please comment!


	5. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari, Officer Petrova, and a small Yakov POV. Character death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, I really struggled with this chapter. It might make you cry, it made me cry to write it. The epilogue is next.

Chapter 5: Chocolate

Mari Katsuki is fourteen when her parents die in a car accident and she and her brother are forced apart. She is fifteen when her baby brother disappears and she leaves the country to track him down. She is sixteen when she finds out that he is still alive.

A lot can happen in two years, she thinks as she lays on the snow-covered ground in Russia with a bullet hole in her side. Her red blood is staining the white ice and the moon is only half full above her.

She is no longer that girl she was. Now, she is covered in piercings and tattoos she doesn’t remember getting. Her forearms are covered in shallow scars from knife fights. Her hair is short and dyed blonde.

Mari is sure that her mom is going to give her an earful about her life choices when she meets her in heaven. But then again, she might not. Her mom had always supported her decisions. Besides, Mari probably isn’t going to heaven. Not after what she has had to do to find her baby brother.

But, Mari thinks, her brother is safe, alive, and happy now. Marta Petrova, Yuuri’s contact in the Russian police, had shown her pictures of her precious baby brother with that ice skater he used to have posters off. Apparently, Yuuri’s childhood idol had saved him after finding him in some dirty alley way.

Mari thought it was funny and she would have laughed if she didn’t have a whole in her side leaking blood. It was like a fairytale.

Nothing about this was like a fairytale. Except maybe for the gruesome sights and horrors she had seen.

Mari was alright with dying now. Her brother was safe. She had managed to pass along the vital information that would save many more children.

Her life may have been short, but Mari knows that her death is going to save so many more little lives.

She just wishes she could see Yuuri in person one last time.

+++

Officer Marta Petrova is a dogged, shrewd, pragmatic boulder if you ask any of her colleagues. She is unmovable, stubborn, and the primary force behind cracking open the rampant human trafficking in St. Petersburg.

She is a cold faced, black-haired, force of nature.

But finding the body of sixteen-year-old Mari Katsuki almost makes her knees buckle.

She rushes over with her partner right behind her calling an ambulance. She knees on the cold, blood stained ground and puts her fingers to the young girl’s neck.

Ten minutes later she is calling Viktor Nikiforov and telling him to get to a safe place.

+++

Twenty-four hours later, Officer Petrova has two SWAT teams in place around the Russian Bratva holding center.

This is where they keep the children before they move or sell them.

She isn’t expecting much resistance since she has another three SWAT teams in place on the other side of the city, surrounding the bratva’s headquarters during their monthly meeting.

There will many arrests tonight. Officer Petrova knows that some of her men will die. She also knows they would all lay down their lives for a chance to rescue these children.

They have all seen too many horror stories with gruesome and tragic endings. They are more than ready for a happy ending.

She gets the signal from the SWAT captain and can only watch on anxiously as the teams move in.

+++

Yakov is worried. Viktor had called yesterday and said he was on his way with his two boys for a sleepover.

The old coach knows this means something had happened and the world champion needed to get the two children somewhere safe.

Yakov equals safety in Viktor’s mind.

But the old man can’t help but worry about how safe his house really is. Lillia would probably be a better choice with her mansion and expensive security system.

The boys are sleeping now and Viktor is cradling a mug of hot tea in his hands. There are bags under his eyes and his shoulders are slumped in exhaustion. Yakov wishes he could help more, but they are both exhausted from trying to keep the boys from worrying.

Yakov barely knows what’s going on, but its serious. He can gather that much.

In the morning, he is going to cancel practice and tell Yurio to come over and Mila and Georgi to take a day off.

Yakov has a heavy feeling in his gut that the skating rink is not going to be a safe place to be tomorrow.

+++

In the early dawn light of a cold Russian morning, shots ring though the air.

There is the sound of shattering glass and squealing tires.

Moments later, police sirens ring through the air, giving chase.

+++

Its noon, three days after Officer Petrova called and ordered him to a safe place when Viktor gets a call.

His phone has been glued to his side in the hopes of not missing any information so he’s answered before the first ring has ended.

“Hello?”

“Viktor,” Officer Petrova croaked. “How are the boys?”

The man was started at the sound of her voice, the usually strong and impassive woman sounded exhausted and riddled with grief.

“They are fine. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” A pause. “I will be.”

“Okay,” Viktor agrees. “Can you tell me what’s happened?”

She heaves an explosive sigh. “We stormed the bratva’s holding center, where they kept the children, two days ago. We managed to rescue 13 children, only a few were older than 12. But we lost an officer in the line of fire. And there was another casualty…” she trailed off.

“What do you mean?” Viktor couldn’t think of anybody that would make her trail off like that.

“Mari.”

No. Yuuri’s sister? Oh god, how was he going to tell Yuuri? Viktor glanced across the room to where Yuuri and Phichit were playing with Vicchan and Makkachin. Viktor didn’t know if Yuuri could handle losing the only family member he had left.  

“Is she…?” Viktor couldn’t finish he sentence.

“We have her at the hospital now. She was shot and it took a while for us to find her. Too long.  Her chances are low but she is in the ICU, alive for now.”

Viktor wanted to but relieve but the officer was basically saying Mari was not dead yet. How could he take Yuuri to watch his sister die?

“You should bring Yuuri to the hospital to say his goodbyes.”

“Is it safe?” the man stalled.

“You will have an escort. Mari is under guard right now and any remaining bratva have bigger priorities right now than going after two escaped kids.”

Viktor’s heart felt like it was being stabbed by a dozen needles. He had to swallow twice before he could speak. He knew very well what he should do, but what was best for Yuuri?

“Okay,” he finally agreed. “We will come visit this evening.”

“I’ll see you then.” Then line went dead.

Viktor felt like his world was crashing down, but his feelings would pale in comparison to Yuuri’s once he told the boy about his sister.

How was he going to do that?

Viktor needed to speak with Yakov.

+++

Viktor feels marginally more prepared after speaking with his coach. He steels himself and approaches Yuuri and Phichit where they are laying on their stomachs coloring and babbling in their shared language.

“Yuuri, I have some news for you.” The man starts as he lowers himself to their level. He braces himself for tears and grief. “About your sister.”

“Mari? You found her?” the boy exclaimed, his face lighting up like the sun and reminding Viktor of the first time they went out for ice cream shortly after the Yuuri moved in.

Phichit watched silently from the side.

“Yeah,” Viktor swallowed. “They found her. She is here in St. Petersburg.”

The boy’s eyes light up even more and Viktor feels like the scum of the earth. How is he supposed to crush Yuuri’s hope like this? “Can we go see here?!” he asks excitedly. But then he abruptly stops and gazes at Viktor with his wide brown eyes. His smile fades away. He senses that something is wrong.

Viktor inhaled and let the words flow out of him. “Mari was hurt a couple days ago and she is in the hospital now.”

“The hospital?” Yuuri sounded shocked. Viktor could tell the thought of his sister being hurt had never even occurred to him before.

“Yes.” Viktor affirmed.

“What happened to her? Is she okay?”

“I don’t know, Yuuri. I’m so sorry.” The boy watched Viktor and his eyes started to water. Viktor could tell the boy was worried but he also knew that Yuuri couldn’t realize how serious the situation was. For all his wisdom and aged eyes, Yuuri was still only nine years old.

Phichit piped up from the side. “Yuuri? Are you okay?” The seven-year-old moved to hug the slightly older boy.

Viktor continued, “we can go see her in a couple of hours, does that sound okay?”

Yuuri silently nodded from his position in Phichit’s arms.

+++

The hospital was cold and gloomy. Viktor hated it. He hated the white walls and the scent of bleach in the air. He hated the solemn countenance of all the family members and the drawn, tired faces of the nurses.

He especially hated knowing that behind thirteen doors where children who had been stolen and taken advantage of. Who were now maybe thousands of miles from home, alone, terrified, and hurt.

He kept a tight grip in the two tiny hands in his grasp, Phichit in his left and Yuuri in his right hand. Yakov trailed behind the trio. Viktor has asked him to come and he agreed without hesitation.

They meet Officer Petrova on the third floor when they get of the elevator. The boys give her shy waves and she smiles a small, tired grin at them but Viktor can see the grief in her eyes.

“Hello boys, Viktor, Mr. Feltsman. Follow me and I’ll take you to Mari.”

They walk passed two sets of double doors that both require a pass to enter. They finally arrive in a large room separated by clear planes of glass instead of walls. There is no privacy in this place. They follow the woman to a bed three beds away from the door.

In the bed is a small Asian girl who is deathly pale. Her hair is dyed blonde and piercings cover her ears. She has a face mask over her face helping her breathe and several wires attached to her body monitoring her vitals. Viktor recognizes the IV and the cardiac monitor from when Yuuri and Phichit were in the hospital but there are half a dozen other machines that the man couldn’t name if he tried.

Yuuri’s eyes are glued onto his sister. He hesitantly reaches out and grabs her her hand from where it lies lifelessly by her side. “She is so cold,” he whispers. Phichit moves forward to stand by the boy and takes his other hand.

“We will just have to warm her up then, right Yuuri?” the Thai boy says. “I can grab her other hand?” he questions. Yuuri smiles at the younger boy.

“I think she would like that.”

+++

They are there for an hour before Mari briefly gains consciousness. Viktor is relieved. The nurses had warned that she had been drifting in and out of consciousness. They had her on morphine but the dose was low; she still wasn’t waking up often enough. She was almost always incoherent when she did wake.

They said she had an infection. They said they hadn’t gotten to her fast enough. They said her chances were low.

Viktor didn’t know how to tell Yuuri what they said and Yakov recommended keeping it to himself. So he did.

She groans quietly and Yuuri perks up from where he is seated by her side. “Nee-san?” he questions

“….Yuuri?” she slurs. “is that you?”

The boy stands in his chair and leans over the pale girl. Viktor moves to stand behind him. “It’s me, Nee-san. I missed you so much.” He leans over, as if to embrace her, and Viktor makes an aborted motion to stop him. She couldn’t handle a hug in her state. But he needn’t have worried, the boy merely leans over far enough to look her in the eyes and cup her cheeks.

“Nee-san, you pierced your ears?!” 

Viktor chokes back a strangled chuckle but he can feel his eyes watering. He must stay strong for his boys, he chants to himself.

“Yuuri, I found you.” Viktor realizes that Mari is delirious. She probably can’t tell if Yuuri is real or not.

 

“Yeah,” Yuuri whispers. “You did. I always knew you would.”

Mari’s eyes close. Viktor thinks she has once again lost consciousness but she opens them again a minute later.

The man realizes that Yuuri and Mari have the same honey colored brown eyes.

“I saved them,” she slurs, “You’re safe.”

Viktor watches Yuuri’s hands tighten on Mari’s cheeks. He realizes that he is crying. They all are. Viktor doesn’t have to tell them that Mari is dying. It’s obvious. Even to the children.

Her eyes close once more and she doesn’t open them again. The nurses make them leave an hour later. Mari dies peacefully in her sleep 4 hours later.

Viktor tells Yuuri in the morning and the boy sobs for hours. Phichit and Viktor cry with him.


	6. Epilogue: Napoleon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry this took 5 months. No excuses.

Viktor pulls out of all his competitions for the year. There are more important things in life for him right now. He never thought anything would be more important to him than the ice, but gazing at the exhausted sleeping faces of the small boys changed his mind in the blink of an eye.

Yurio was furious at first, but when Yakov explained he quieted. Viktor hated to see that bit of naivety leave the teenagers face. Yurio has been by Viktor’s apartment most nights since, just sitting with the boys and being there for them.

Viktor is infinitely grateful.

+++

              Mari’s funeral is two weeks later. Viktor and Officer Petrova plan it together. The reach out to Japan to try and find any other relatives, but they don’t receive any response.

              The young girl is buried in a Russian cemetery far away from her homeland and her parents. She is a hero but few will know of her sacrifices.

              Yuuri sobs his heart out, truly without family for the first time in his life. Phichit cries next to him, not for Mari because he never really knew her, but for his best friend who is in so much pain.

              Viktor’s tears fall siliently as he stands behind the two boys, a hand on each of the shoulders. Yakov stand slightly behind him to his right, solemn.

Viktor swear to always be there for the two boys.

+++

Yuuri birthday’s passes with a small party. Yuuri, Phichit, Yakov, Yurio, Mila, Georgi, and Viktor all meet at the apartment for pizza and ice cream. Afterward, Yuuri, Phichit, and Yurio curl up in the living room with Makkachin and Vicchan to watch a movie.

              In the kitchen, Yakov watched Viktor as the man cleaned up the mess left behind, Mila and Georgi already long gone.

              “How are you holding up, Vitya?” The old coach asks. His gaze is unwavering and pierces through Viktor. The man couldn’t lie even if he wanted to.

              “It’s hard, Yakov,” the silver haired man whispered, always conscious of the boys overhearing. “They are both so strong, but I still hear them cry at night. I think they are hiding their feelings from me. I don’t know what to do.” The skater let out a explosive breath.

The older coach frowned slightly, “Vitya those children have been through so much. You can’t expect to understand why they do what they do.” He paused. “I think you should take them to talk to someone.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean by someone?”

“A therapist, or a grief counselor at least.” Yakov huffed, “You should go with them.”

“Me? I don’t need therapy!” Viktor exclaimed quietly.

Yakov was the one to raise a eyebrow this time. “You have been in the spotlight for most of your life and you just went through a traumatic experience with two young children. Therapy is not something to be ashamed of Viktor.”

Viktor looked down, abashed. Yakov was right, as always. Therapy would be good for the boys. Probably for him too. Maybe.

+++

              About one month after Mari’s death, Officer Petrova has made no move to take the children from Viktor. He thinks if she tried he would fight her.

Slowly, they are becoming his. Every tear he wipes away and every laugh he witnesses brings the boys closer to his heart. Yuuri is somber now, still grieving his sister’s death. Phichit is a slowly emerging ball of sunshine. They both lean on each other, and they are learning to lean more on Viktor every day.

              Viktor never though he would love anything more than the ice. He was wrong. Phichit and Yuuri are filling his heart until there is barely room for anything else.

              He can’t imagine life without them.

              That makes his decision for him. He checks to make sure the boys are sound asleep before calling his coach.

Its three rings later that his is whispering his plea to the old man.

“Please help me adopt them.”

+++

              Viktor gets a notice from the Katsuki family lawyer about two months after Mari’s death. The lawyer notifies Viktor of the documents he will fill out and the process he needs to follow to become Yuuri’s legal guardian.

The lawyer cautions Viktor, says Japan usually doesn’t give up her children so easily, but Yuuri is a special case and they are worried about trauma. He tells Viktor that Yuuri must retain his Japanese citizenship.

Viktor agrees. The last thing he would want to do would be to strip Yuuri of his identity.

The lawyer also informs the new father about Yuuri’s inheritance from the sale of his family’s onsen and other assets. He is the only heir now that Mari is gone. Viktor vows to put the money aside in a trust for the boy.

+++

              Its only months later that Viktor and Yakov find out Phichit’s history. He was the youngest of five children. He parents simply couldn’t afford to feed another mouth. They sold him to what they thought was a rich, American couple. They wanted a better life for him. They hoped he would have a good, long life in the land of the free.

Too bad the couple didn’t exist. Too bad they really handed their youngest son over to human traffickers for a meager sum that would hopefully feed the other children for a few months.

Viktor rages and cries and beat his fist against Yakov’s chest.

They don’t tell Phichit. He wouldn’t understand. Viktor doesn’t want anything to dampen his new son’s spirit and smile.

Viktor prays they never have to tell Phichit.

+++

              It’s April in the blink of an eye. The adoption papers are moving forward, albeit at a snail’s pace, and Phichit’s birthday is coming up.

              Viktor thinks he will take the boy to the pet shop, like he did for Yuuri all those months ago. He hopes the boy will pick a dog, but the skater knows better than to get his hopes up.

              He rarely hears the boys crying anymore. They are bouncing back with youthful enthusiasm. Every so often, Viktor will catch Yuuri staring off into the distance with a faraway look on his face. Or Phichit frantically trying to do something just to get his mind off dark memories. Overall, they are getting better. The therapy is helping.

Viktor is amazed at how much the therapy is helping both the boys and himself. He will never doubt the power of talking about his problems ever again.

+++

              Phichit gets a hamster for his Birthday. Viktor isn’t really surprised. He warns him to always keep the little rodent away from Vicchan and Makkachin. Phichit solemnly swear to protect the little animal with his life. Viktor chuckles, believes him, but still keeps an eye on the little rat.

+++

Yuuri and Phichit pressure Viktor into returning to skating for the next season. Viktor concedes on the condition it will be his last. He shows them his swollen knees and calloused feet. They feel guilty and lighten up, Viktor just laughs at their wide eyes.

“Those are just some of the Hazards of Ice Skating.” He tells them, semi-seriously.

Phichit and Yuuri nod vigorously and pledge to help him win gold this season.

+++

One year after little Yuuri first came into Viktor’s life, the adoption papers for both boys go though.

It’s a miracle.

Yurio and Yakov are there with the new little family and they all end up crying.

+++

Viktor skates one more year, as promised and retires at 29. Yuuri and Phichit are clamoring at his skates for him to coach them. They are relentless.

Yurio is not far behind them. His senior debut had been unsatisfactory the year before due to all of the drama, and the teenager is beyond ready to crush the senior division.

Viktor is so excited to help the young skater succeed. He presents his choreographed routine to Yakov and his coach yells at him.

Apparently, Viktor doesn’t know how to train small, fragile bodies. Or choreograph appropriate routines.

Oh well, at least he would always have Yakov to steer him straight.

+++

Three years after Mari’s death, Yuuri takes the ice at his first international competition in the Junior Division, he is 13. Phichit is nipping at his heels and Yurio claimed gold in the senior division the previous year.

They are they start of a skating family legacy and Viktor couldn’t be prouder.

He loves his family.

+++

              After everything they went through, Viktor isn’t surprised where he ends up. His boys are stronger than they know, he can barely understand how they stand so strong after everything they have been through. It inspires him.

He is too old for the ice now. But his inspiration has a new outlet.

He never thought he would stand for anything worthwhile, anything that mattered beyond the ice.

He is standing before the United Nations about to give a speech on behalf of the United Nation Children’s Fund to all the leaders of the world. He is speaking out about a problem he was told wasn’t talked about. He is going to talk about the horror and the truth and he will not lie.

They need to know. The horrors lurking in dimly lit alleys, the children drugged in the dark basements of ghettos. The violence and despair. Everyone needs to know, so everyone can have the opportunity to help.

Viktor is going to tell them. He will be the ambassador, the spokesperson. It may not be what he thought his future would hold, but would not change his past for anything.

He steps forward as they announce him. It is time for change.

 


End file.
